The Nerd and The Assistant
by InGenworker
Summary: What if somebody had survived Prospero's destruction? Somebody with a soft spot for a certain black haired nerd? I dare Conby fans to be brave and read! Slight Connor/Jess in a few chapters.
1. An Unlikely Saviour

**The Nerd and The Assistant**

_Phillip, Helen and Leek are dead, and apart from the Anomalies, the ARC is finally at peace. However, what if an enemy had survived? One who has a soft spot for a certain black-haired nerd?_

* * *

><p>The building was going to collapse. Fiery explosions bust out of electronic panels, pieces of machinery went wild and large changes of concrete down from the ceiling. Matt, Connor and Abby ran through the halls of Prospero Industries, desperate to escape to impending doom. The trio rounded a corner, only to be met with another dead end.<p>

"Matt we need to get out!" Connor snapped.

"You find me the way out and we will go that way!" Matt snapped back.

"Stop arguing!" Abby shouted. "This way!"

Abby took of down partially collapsed corridor, jumping between the large boulders that where once part of the ceiling. Matt and Connor hesitated so slightly, before following her. They left the corridor out into what they guessed was once a Prospero lobby. A reception counter directly ahead of them was on fire, and a tapestry with the words 'Prospero is the Future' hung to the wall behind it, most of the writing covered by a tangle of wires that had fallen from the ceiling. On the other side of the room where two large swinging glass doors, one of them completely shattered, and the other had a series of large cracks on it. Matt ran up and opened the door, and after a quick check on the other side, he turned to his team mates, and said '"Through here!"

Connor and Abby obeyed and ran through the door, only to find themselves in a blank corridor, with broken windows along one wall, and dried blood and a half eaten human carcass on the floor. They saw several doors opening off the corridor. Matt opened the first door they reached, and saw a plain office; a desk and chair, a map of the UK. A desk lamp and a smashed computer monitor.

They went down the hall to the second door, and saw an almost identical office; similar desk and chair. They went on. Matt opened the third door, and then the fourth. More offices. He opened the fifth door, and paused. He was in a small, bare room, with a central bench, and lockers on the wall. At the end of the room there was another two doors with the words 'Storage room' on one, and 'Production room' on the other. Matt pulled the production room door, but it was locked, so he went through the other door, which opened freely. He was in a large machinery room, with a spiral staircase leading up into the upper floor. At various stations in around the room, clusters of large machinery stood, with intricate tubing flowing between them. Row after roar of rectangular stainless-steel boxes filled the room, all contained in dark red cages, many of them knocked over by the Prospero staff in an attempt to flee the building. Then, at the corner of the room, Matt spotted a fire exit.

"There!" Matt pointed to the exit.

The group ran through the room, avoiding the boxes and reached the door, only to see a stain-less steel padlock and chains on the door.

"Who paddock locks a fire escape! That can't be safe!" Connor expressed.

"Stand back." Abby said, pushing the two men back a few feet. Abby delivered one swift kick, to the lock, and it fell to the floor broken in half. Connor and Matt grabbed the door handles, and with a sudden clang, it flew open, allowing the sun light in.

"Come on!" Matt shouted, running out into the courtyard. Abby followed, and Connor was about to, when he heard a light groan echo through the room. He froze and turned around.

"Hello?" He asked.

In the background, a section of the building collapsed, causing the room to vibrate. Other than that, there came no answer. As Connor turned and began to run, he heard it again. He re-entered the room, and took a momentary glance around, before Abby called his name.

"Connor come on! We need to get out!" She shouted from outside.

"Just a second, I think somebody is alive." Connor shouted back.

"Connor we need to go!" Matt's Irish voice joined in.

"Just a second!" He shouted.

'_I'm too bloody brave,'_ He though. Without a second of hesitation, Connor took off into the room, hurrying in between the fallen boxes. He pushed away dangling wires and clawed at fallen boxes, determined not the let another person die today. As Connor rounded a corner, a sudden explosion of a nearby box, a hiss, and the room began to fill with sulfurous gas. Connor, in a panic, attempted hitting the gas out of his face, before catching on, taking a deep breath, covering his mouth with his hand and kept looking.

Then, another sound blended in with the sound of the gas, this time a lot closer. He looked up at the rear of the room, near the spiral staircase. "Is anybody in here?" He shouted, his voice echoing a few times before dying down.

"_Over here_." A female voice croaked from near the stair case. Connor hurried towards the source of the noise, as he did so, another section of the building exploded, and several windows shattered in the background. The vibration of the explosion caused another box to explode, this one not full of gas, but fuel. A giant flaming fire ball burst through the stain-less metal and flew up into the ceiling. Connor jumped back from the fire ball, only to lose his balance and hit the ground, hard.

He rolled over, and as he started to get up, he saw a limb body a few feet away. He rushed over to the body, and turned it over.

"_April."_ Connor said.

April wore her normal work cloths, only this time they where stained in blood. As Connor lifted her head of the ground, he felt a long crack on the back of her skull. Her normal short blonde hair had been drenched in her own blood, causing it to get matted and clumpy. Being under the stairs, Connor presumed she must have fallen down in the panic to escape, and had cracked her head open. Connor's hand shot down to her neck, and much to his relief, felt a heartbeat. '_Of course she's alive, she called out her help'_. Connor thought.

"April." Connor nudged her cheek.

Groggily, she opened her eyes. They dropped from side to side in her skull, unable to focus themselves. She clearly had some form of serious concussion. "Connor." She mumbled.

"It's okay April, I'm going to get you out of here." Connor smiled to her. April opened her mouth to presumingly thank him, but fell unconscious first. He quickly lifted her limp body and was surprised at how light she was. He took another deep breath and began to make his way out the building.

* * *

><p>AN: Does anybody actually know what A/N means? Anyway, I couldn't help but notice there is only one Connor/April fic on here, and there are a fair few Abby/Phillip, so I'm going to write this story. Just to let you know, I'll write chapters to this when I get bored, so It won't be by best work, I'll mostly do it when I get writers block for Broken Lives, Living Dangerously and Prehistoric Park: Series 3.


	2. Ice Queen

April's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a man's laughter. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness, but finally they settled and she took in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, full of rattan furniture, with a green jungle print pattern. The room wasn't in its best shape; there were a few stacks of books on the floor around her bed, and neatly folded cloths sat on the floor outside the cupboard, waiting the get hung up. There was a television set in the corner of the room, and that's where the source of laughter had come from.

Connor stood at the base of her bed, arms crossed, TV remote in his hand, lightly chuckled at this week's episode of Mock the Week.

"Connor?" She asked.

Connor span around. He stared at her blankly for a moment, before his mouth turned into a giant grin. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked sitting down on her bed.

"Connor slow down! What's going on? Where am I?" She asked, taking in her surroundings.

Connor sighed and paused. After a second, he spoke up. "Tell me the last thing you remember." He told her.

"We were in Prospero, and I was attacked by these birds. That's all I can remember. Where are we?" She told him.

"We are in Jess's apartment. The super anomaly Philip created got out of control and destroyed Prospero, I saved you and hid your body and called an ambulance. Once we had killed the Predators in the ARC and closed the Anomaly I came and picked you up from the hospital. And now here we are." He told her.

She stared at him. "Predators? Hang on, you closed the Anomaly!" April panicked, sitting up in her bed.

"Take it easy." Connor grabbed her shoulders and lowered her back down. "Philip was tricked by Helen into opening the anomaly, she knew it would destroy the planet, but Philip honestly thought he was doing good."

"Where is Philip? I need to talk to him." April said coldly.

"You can't , he went away." Connor said.

"Philip wouldn't go anywhere without telling me in advance Connor, where is he?" She asked.

"He um, he was killed when Prospero got destroyed." Connor said.

April was silent. Her lip began to quiver, and her eyes began to tear up. April looked at her lap, attempting to hide her face from view, but it was hopeless. April wasn't the type of girl to normally cry, she was the real life version of the Ice Queen, emotionless and blank. Connor gave her a sad smiled, and leaned forward, pulling her into a hug. Surprisingly, April wrapped both her cold arms around Connor, clinging on like he was about to disappear. He started to gently stroke her still injured back, and she silently cried into his shoulder.

"You where close?" He asked.

"Very. Since Collage." She mumbled. Connor nodded.

Then, it caught on what she had said. "How? He's like twenty years older than you."

"He _was _my Science teacher." April cried.

Connor sighed and rubbed her back. Philip was never the bad guy, he was tricked. Even 2 million years after her death, she is still putting the world at risk and killing people. He honestly thought he was doing the right thing, like he had done some many times before. The simple fact was, Philip was a great man, and the world lost one of its best scientists the day he died. Sure he wasn't the nicest bloke. He wanted to have everything in the menagerie killed, left Connor to become Kaprosuchus meat, and had risked Connor's and the entire ARC team's life during the beetle invasion.

"What am I going to do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My rent, now that I don't have a job there is no way I can keep it. Prospero was one of the best paid jobs in the country, there's no job I could get to match the amount of money I used to have." She said, still openly crying onto Connor's shirt.

"You can stay here until we find you a suitable flat." Connor said.

April pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Connor, I couldn't ask you to do that." She said.

"Sure you can! This is the guest room, Me, Abby and Jess used to sleep in the master room together, but the three of us in a bed together got a bit awkward, so we are taking turns sleeping on the couch and with Jess." He said, blushing so slightly.

"Why didn't one of you sleep in here?" She asked.

"I've literally just cleaned this room out. Jess used this place as a 'storage room' before we moved in, and I've just moved everything of hers out of here and into the loft. It's what I was in the middle of doing, when you woke up." Connor said, gesturing to the piles of books and cloths.

"Really? Looked like you where watch Mock the Week. Anyway, you keep mentioning Abby and Jess, what do they think of me staying here?" She asked.

"They um, they are fine with it." Connor said nervously.

"Really?" April asked suspiciously.

"Well, they don't actually know. Only Jess is here, Abby has taken a week off the go visit her family in Brighton. And Jess is only here during the night, and I've taken a few days off." He said, shrugging her off.

April was blank. "You snuck me in here?"

"Well, yeah," Connor said sheepishly, "Jess hasn't noticed, You have been unconscious since you got here."

April sighed and sat back on the bed."I'm not even going to begin to tell you what's wrong with that. Wait; hasn't she noticed you moving her stuff into the loft?"

"No, that's the point. I only do it when she is at work, the only people who know about your being here are you and me." He said, smiling weakly.

"How long have I been here exactly?" He asked.

"Two, maybe three, I kind of lost count." Connor said.

April sighed and put her head in her hands. It was only then she noticed that she had a bandage wrapped around her forehead. April trailed her hand to the back of her head, only to feel a slightly damp bandage. She pulled her hand back. She had blood on her hands.

"Connor can I wash up?" She asked.

"Sure, the bathroom's through there." Connor pointed to a half open door.

"I can see that." She replied, annoyance obvious in her voice. "But I can't get there on my own!"

And in less than a few seconds, April had transformed from a venerable crying girl, to the Ice Queen of London, emotionless and blank.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot." He mumbled.

Connor stood up and held out his hand. April sighed, taking his hand. She swung her legs off the bed, and gripping Connor's hand, attempting to stand up. She tried to his hand as a support but failed, seeing that her legs wouldn't support her and fell down against Connor, who caught her gracefully.

As April attempted to sit back down on the bed, before she knew what he was doing, Connor had his arms under her, picking her up bridal style.

"Oh, Connor carful." April said as Connor applied pressure to her still hurting back.

He nodded. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder as he began the trek to one of the other room. Look at her; She had gone from having one of the best paid jobs in England, to being carry into a bathroom by the one man she was paid to spy on. Although, that was the same man who saved her life.

"Now what?" He asked after reaching the bathroom.

"Set me down on the toilet seat, and start me a bath. I can do the rest." April said, stating the obvious.

"Okay, I'll um, be outside." Connor rushed, attempting to make a quick getaway.

"Connor." She said, un-buttoning her dirty blouse.

Connor turned back to her. "Yeah?" He asked.

April gave him a sad smile. "Thank you." She said.

Connor smiled at her, and left the room.

* * *

><p>NA Sorry for the chapter length, I fell asleep half way through. Let me know what you think of the pairing, please leave a review!


	3. The List

Warm sunlight flitted through the curtains and landed softly upon April's face, succeeding in waking her from her slumber. Half asleep, she rolled over, clawing the sleep out of her eyes. She sighed and sat up, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight. She was back in Connor's house, on the bed. Wait, of course she was, she never left. Had she? She remembered a swimming pool, hang on no it wasn't a swimming pool, it was a bath. She was no Doctor, but she was sure she had some form of amnesia.

She sighed and swung her legs of the bed; and with a heave, pushed herself of the bed. April instantly lost her footing and fell on the floor, hard.

"Oooww!" she grunted, holding her left arm.

Of course, the noise of her falling had attracted attention.

"April are you okay?" Connor asked, offering her his hand.

"I'm fine." She choked. Connor pulled her up onto her feet and gently lay her down on the bed. It was only know that she noticed she was dressed in a pearly white dressing gown. And if she was right, that was all she was dressed in.

"Connor where are my clothes?" April asked, settling her head into the pillow.

"You don't remember a lot do you?" Connor asked, clearly amused.

"I think I keep getting amnesia from the fall." April said, gently rubbing her forehead.

"Well you woke up and I took you in for a bath. I put you on the toilet lid and ran you a bath, and once you where in you through me your cloths and they are still in the wash. After you had the bath, I carried you back here and you went to sleep." Connor said.

April smiled at him. "Thank you for doing that." She said.

Connor smiled awkwardly, "Um, for what?"

"Nothing. Everything, I don't know. Taking me in and saving my life, I promise I'll be gone as soon as I can buy a flat." April said.

"Don't say that, you can stay as long as you like." He smiled.

"Connor you are too kind for your own good. After I have a flat I'm leaving. And anyway, what do you think Jess and Abby will say when they notice me sharing their house?" She asked.

"They won't notice! Abby is in Brighton, and Jess is also taking Abby's shift, so she is getting home about midnight. You haven't seen Jess when she's tired, a Raptor could be in her flat, and she would just walk past it to the bedroom." Connor smiled.

April was about to answer, but was interrupted by a low growl form her stomach.

Connor laughed lightly. "I'll go make us some breakfast, do you want Coffee?" He asked.

April smiled and him. "Yes please."

* * *

><p>Connor rummaged through various cabinets and drawers finding the ingredients he needed to make breakfast. Before long, he was completing the familiar process of cooking a full English fry up. Connor dished out the food onto two separate plates and began to make his way over to the guess room. He took in a deep breath of the smell and opened April's door, to find her sat on her bed channel surfing.<p>

"That smell's delicious." April smiled as Connor neared her.

"I hope it tastes the same. I used to cook for my gran, and she never complained." Connor said, passing her a plate.

"Only one way to find out." April picked up her fork and stabbed a big juicy slice of bacon.

"Oh my god! Where did you learn to cook like this?"April said, taking a bite out of it.

"Abby can't cook to save her life, I had to either learn to cook or starve." Connor smiled, sitting down at the bottom of her bed.

"Well it's amazing." April said, almost inhaling her food.

Connor smiled and the compliment and bit into his bacon. She was right; he had really out done himself.

"So, April, tell me a bit about yourself, I don't know anything about you outside the workspace." Connor said.

"No much to say really. My name is April Leonard; I grew up in Manchester and moved to London a few years ago. I like reading and watching TV." She said blankly.

Connor nodded and swallowed his food. "Cool."

"Listen, Connor, if I really am staying here, I will need some stuff from my flat, if it doesn't get moved when I get kicked out, it will all get thrown out." April said nonchalantly.

"Oh, um yeah sure. I'll finish this then I'll drive us down." He said.

"Connor I can't walk." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah." He said. "Well, I'll go get changed, and you write me a list of what you need and your address, and I'll go bring it round."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Twenty minutes later Connor re-entered the room, wearing his casual scarf, hat and finger tip-less gloves. Much to his delight, April had completed her breakfast and list, and was reading one of the many books he still had yet to move. He sat down on her bed.

"What'cha reading?" He asked.

"You took your time. Jurassic Park." She said, not looking up from her book.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my gloves." He said. "Right, so where's this list then?"

April looked up from her book and grabbed a small piece of paper off nightstand and passed it to him. Connor cautiously took the list from her hands and immediately took a step back. _'Whoa, she can actually afford to keep these things?' _He thought. He shook his head and read over it again.

_Windows 7 Laptop_

_Green Tree Python and Exo Terra tank_

_Entire wardrobe (including jackets on coat stand)_

_Picture by bedside table_

_Piggy bank_

_Stone Doberman statue_

"A stone Doberman statue?" He asked in disbelief.

"She's called Suzie, please be careful with her." She asked.

"Green Tree Python? April I don't think all of this could fit in here. Much less could I carry it all." Connor said, scanning through the list.

"Please Connor? Those things are really important to me." She asked, pulling a puppy-dog face.

Connor sighed. "I'll be back in a few hours." He left the room.

* * *

><p>April's two-bedroom apartment was decorated in a vaguely Asian style, with wooden cabinets and expensive antiques. Most of the apartment was spotlessly clean, and most of the antiques were housed in plastic cases. Everything was neatly labelled. Connor slowly walked into the living room.<p>

"How can anyone _live_ here?" He asked himself. The apartment to him looked more like a museum than anything else, and Connor had never had a good history with museums.

The living room sofas were arranged in a hotel-lobby-style, surrounding a glass coffee table. On the table was an extremely neat pile of four books, each neatly aliened with the glass edge. Connor bent down to examine the titles. _The History of the Chaos Theory. The Qi book of General Ignorance. How to house and feed a Python. Evolution: The beginning. _Connor took a quick glance around and pocketed the books for himself; after all they weren't on April's list, so she could cope with not having them.

"Speaking of the list." Connor took a glance over the list again, and another glance around the room. Nothing on the list was in here.

Connor walked into the dining room. Along the wall, he saw a hot plate with a row of covered dishes. He had a polished wooden table, with a place set for one, sliver cut glass. Then, in the corner of the room, he spotted a marble dog statue.

"This might not be as hard as I thought it was." He said to himself.

Connor crossed the room and grabbed the dogs ears, and succeeded in hauling it a full centimetre of the ground. He gasped and placed the statue back on the ground.

"Okay, maybe not."

* * *

><p>AN: I finally know what A/N means! Anyway, sorry for the length and writing of this chapter, I'm not really putting much effort into it. But, it is actually quite fun!


	4. Cristy

April was lain on her back, randomly drifting in and out of consciousness. She lay comfortably wrapped in her blanket, her head groggily rising up and down of her pillow. Connor had left about an hour ago, and since then she had finished her book, and then switched back to channel surfing. Just her luck though, being newly wired, the TV had easily lost signal. For about half an hour, she lay in her bed, decided whether or not she could be bothered to stand up and attempts to fix it. Eventually she decided against it, and would wait for Connor to come home with her stuff.

She still couldn't believe she had snuck her in here! She was in Jess's; bearing in mind she had never actually formally met Jess, flat, without her, or her roommate's acknowledgement. Something told her though, she didn't want it. She didn't know what it was about Abby; April had spent her whole time at the ARC causing her misery, but ever since Connor saved her, April had shuttered at the thought of her. She couldn't remember what had actually happened that resulted with her at the bottom of some stairs bleeding, but she was almost certain to be something to do with Abby.

Back to the point, April would have to have a serious conversation when he got back about what is acceptable to hide from your roommates. There is a line in the sand. Gentleman's literature DVD or magazines, fine. Pets, a bit over the line, but acceptable. But hiding a woman from your roommates, that is way past the line and off into tropical tundra's.

April's thoughts began to weaken as she approached unconsciousness.

"April wake up!" Connor said loudly, coming into her room, pushing a shop trolley.

Upon this sight, April was suddenly wide awake, and sat up in her bed. "Connor is that a shopping trolley?" She asked.

"Yes, I stole it from Tesco; you won't tell anybody would you?" Connor asked, closing the door behind him.

April was silent for a moment. "How did you get it up here? We are on the thirteenth floor." She said blankly.

"Not the important part. What are in side are the important parts." Connor smiled.

April looked at Connor thoughtfully, before catching on, on what he meant. Connor dipped his hand into the trolley and grabbed the first think that came into his line of access. He metal picture frame and looked at it. The picture was of two young women, both with blond hair and glasses, one slightly taller than the other. The two girls where stood together hugging each other in what looked like a highly packed amusement park. Connor smiled at the happy sight and gave her the picture.

Her reaction was not what he had expected. He expected at least some joy at the photograph; instead April sighed and placed the photograph on her nightstand.

She turned back to him, and asked "Thank you for bringing me that Connor, did you bring the other stuff too?"

"Em, yeah I did. By the way, who is it in that photograph?" He asked.

April sighed. "That's me and my sister in Blackpool, year 2004. It's he birthday."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Connor said, returning to fishing stuff out of his new acquired trolley.

"I don't." She said stone faced.

"But I thought she said that was you and her in the photo?" Connor asked.

"She was my sister. Not anymore." She said.

Connor stopped rooting. "What do you mean not anymore?"

"Dead." She said.

Connor was silent.

"April I'm so-"He began.

"Connor, I really don't want to hear it. I've heard it thousands of times in my life, just please; can you show me what else you brought?" She asked, desperately trying to change the topic of conversation.

Connor sighed and returned to looting. Connor grasped something heavily, and with a heave, and a grunt of frustration, he pulled out a large glass box from the trolley. He hastily dropped the glass box down onto the bottom of April's bed, it sinking into the mattress.

April pulled her covers of and crawled down to the glass box. She quickly turned the box around and pressed a small black button, with the words 'Exo Terra' engraved on it. There was a pop, and two glass doors swung open from the box wall. April smiled and snaked her hand in through the glass doors. For once, Connor could see what was actually inside. The box was full of rough foliage and broken wood, which he guessed at some point, was arranged in a order, much like April's house, but had gotten rampaged during the transport. Finally April's hand tightened around something, and she pulled back out.

It took Connor a moment to recognise the animal snaking its way in and out of her fingers, before realising it was quite literally snaking its way out and around her fingers. The Snake was pale green, with a beautiful light blue diamond pattern trailing down its back. The animal calming weaved itself in and out of April's fingers, happy to explore its new environment. April raised her hand up to her face and smiled.

"Hello sweetie, did you miss me?" She said motherly to the animal.

The way the two acted to one another was almost identical to the way Abby did to Rex, happy to be in each other's company.

"What's she called?" Connor asked.

April flinched at his voice, after becoming completely oblivious to him being in the room after she set eyes on the snake. "Sorry, what?" She asked.

"I said what is her name?" Connor repeated.

"Oh, this is Cristy, short for Crystal. You wanna hold her?" April offered.

"Oh, um, sure. I'm not that good with Snakes though." Connor hesitated.

"Just think of it as a lizard without Legs." April passed the creature to Connor. Cristy was surprisingly heavy for her size, and wove herself in, out and around Connor's fingers, much like he did Aprils. Connor smiled at the creatures amazing docility, and pulled her closer to his face.

"She's cool isn't she?" April asked.

"I don't know you had such a thing for animals." Connor said, as Cristy literally began to snake her way over Connor's face.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Connor." She said blankly. If Connor had paid a moment more looking at her, he would have seen her glance at the photo on her bedside table.

After a moment of Connor smiling nervously as Cristy slithered across his face, April spoke up again.

"So did you get everything I asked you for?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's all there." Connor said, offering the snake back to April.

"Thanks Conn." She said, returning the snake safely back to its enclosure.

'_That's the first time she's called me Conn.' _Connor thought.

"It's no problem. Tree Python, Exo Terra tank, Doberman statue, Piggy bank, your laptop. Your wardrobe is still in the car, I couldn't fit it up stairs." He said.

The smiled disappeared from her face. "Connor, when I said wardrobe, I only meant the things inside it, not the actually wardrobe."

Connor was silent for a moment. "Of course I know that! Hey, I'm just going to nip back to your flat, back sure I have everything." Connor said, leaving the room in a hurry.

April smiled and turned to Connor's trolley. '_Maybe it won't be so bad living here after all._' She though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ouch, no reviews last chapter...**

**Can't blame you, not many people are brave enough to risk reading a new pairing on Primeval, and for those of you how have reviewed, I thank you kindly. **

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, but that was chapter 4!**


	5. Jessica Parker

Connor Temple grabbed April's wrists and threw her down onto her bed roughly. As she opened her mouth to protest, Connor leaped down on top of her and covered her mouth. She glared daggers at him, demanding an explanation. He raised his finger put to his mouth and nodded, and then released her mouth.

"Connor, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" She whispered.

"I can't explain, just stay in here, and don't make any noise. Don't get of the bed, don't turn the TV on, and whatever you do, do _not_ turn the light on." Connor told her grimly.

"Fine." She said aggressively.

Connor smiled at her briefly and rushed out of her room, flicking off the light and locking the door as he did so. He scurried about Jess's flat furiously, attempting to clean and remove all trace of April. A doorbell went off, alerting him that somebody was on his property, followed by an electronic beep.

'_Connor are you there? Its Jess, I'm home early, can you let me in?_' A female voice echoed through the flat.

Connor quickly abandoned his plan to clean, and hopping she wouldn't notice, flung open the front door.

"Connor!" Jess said happily, swinging her arms around his neck.

"You're awake! I honestly thought I'd have to spend the night on the porch again!" She said.

"Hello Jess," Connor rubbed her back. "And your home earlier_, that's, great_!"

"Well come on," Jess released him. "You pop the kettle on, and I'll put something on TV."

Connor and Jess slowly made their way into the house. Jess collapsed after a long day of work onto the sofa, instantly turning a cushion into a pillow her for head. Connor returned to the kitchen and flipped the switch kettle. As the kettle began to steam up he poked his head into the living room.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Hard." She said grimly. "We had a pack of camouflaging Ornitholestes in a swimming baths. Haha, it took Matt, Emily and Becker about half an hour to figure out anything had come through."

"Wish I could have been there!" Connor said, stirring their tea.

"Yes, me too, how is your groin doing anyway?" She asked, sitting up on the sofa.

"A lot better now, I can walk fine, it only hurts when I run and sit down." He lied.

Connor hated lying to his friends, and he hated lying to get of work even more. But, he didn't have a choice, April needed looking after, and he was the only one who could do it. As soon as she had her own flat, she would be out of his life, and he could return to work.

"That's good." Jess said, taking of her cardigan.

"So, has Abby's position been filled yet?" He asked.

"No, Lester doesn't want to hire anybody for a long term contract. That reminds me; he wanted me to ask you how long Abby is away for." Jess said, hanging up her cardigan.

"Two weeks she said, she wants to get the planning for the wedding done with her family." Connor said, squeezing the tea bags.

"Oh that's, good, once her position gets filled I won't have to spend so much time there." Jess said, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah. Oh yeah that reminds me, why are home early?" He asked, handing her her cup.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Lester said we did such a good job on the Ornitholestes Incursion we should took the rest of the day off." Jess said, taking her cup.

"Oh that was nice of him."

"Yeah, I think he's being going a bit a soft since we saved him from the predators." Jess said, leading Connor back into the living room.

She and Connor sat down together on the sofa and turned the TV on, before sitting back and enjoying their hot drinks.

"That really scared me that did; I actually thought we were going to lose him." Connor said.

"Yeah, that was the first time it actually occurred to me that somebody could actually die doing this job." Jess said.

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "Like when that Beetle got you."

"Connor," Jess huffed, "I would appreciate it if we don't mention that again."

"I'm sorry, but you do have to admit it was a funny problem, well, considering it was us who used up all the adrenaline on each other in the first place." Connor smiled.

Jess attempted to keep a serious face, but she eventually broke out into a smirk. "Okay, I'll it was kind of funny, but I nearly died Connor!"

"But you didn't, and that's great." Connor grinned.

Jess smiled and hugged him closely.

"So, speaking of the beetles how is Action Man?" Connor asked.

"Oh he's fine," Jess released him, "Although, I might be kind of thinking of braking things off with him."

Connor stared at her thoughtfully. "Why? You two make a great couple, even Lester said so."

"I know, loads of people do. He's just too, clingy. I thought that's what I wanted, a boyfriend who cares about me and keeps checking up on me, but not when he's phoning me every spare second, or coming up to my desk when he should be working, which gets us both in trouble. I'm starting to think he's not what I want." Jess sighed.

"Jess, If there's one think I know about Becker it's that he's understanding. You should just tell him about it." Connor smiled.

"Thank you Connor." Jess smiled.

"Hey Conn, you don't mind if I take a quick shower do you?" Jess asked sheepishly.

"Oh, no, no, go ahead Jess, it's your house." Connor gestured towards the bathroom.

"Thanks Conn." Jess put her empty cup on the coffee table and squeezed past Connor's legs, and left the living room.

After a few moments of pure clean silence, the water running, and Jess began humming the theme tune to Men behaving badly. Connor silently placed his mug on the coffee table and snuck out of the living room. He crept past Jess's bathroom door, and after smirking slighly at her singing, placed his ear against the guestroom door. He heard only Silence.

He whispered, '_It's Connor'_ and pulled down the door handle.

He found April lying under her bed cover, silently reading a novel with a torch in her hand. She looked up at him smiling and gave him a little wave. He smiled back and slowly pulled the door shut again. He quickly crept back into the living room, just as Jess switched off the running water.

"Connor?" She asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He shouted from the living room.

"Can you pass me a towel? There aren't any in here." She asked.

Damn. He must have forgotten to replace the towels after April had had her bath. He quickly entered to kitchen and pulled a dry out of the drying machine. He ran made his way up to the bathroom door. "I've got one, do you want me to slide it under the door?" He asked.

"Don't be silly," She told him. "Come give it to me."

Connor smiled awkwardly and entered the room.

* * *

><p>NA Thanks for the reviews. I might add on a romantic plot the April/Connor, it all depends what you guys think of her as she changes. I also didn't mean to have such a strong Connor/Jess paring in this chapter, I'd love to hear what you guys would think!


	6. Shopping

Connor awkwardly helped April into the kitchen for a cup of tea. The two had become rather close since April had begun sharing his flat, and today marked her forth day as his roommate. April of course, wasn't Connor's only roommate, there was also Abby Maitland his girlfriend, and Jess Parker, his um, friend-whose-like-a-sister? Luckily, Connor had avoided Abby and Jess finding out about April, for two reasons alone. Abby, after she and Connor had decided to get married, has returned to her home town of Brighton, to make the marriage arrangements. And Jess has taken over Abby's shift at the ARC, causing her to get in a lot later than she should normally do, so that at the end of the day, she is just too tired bother is she heard a noise she shouldn't do, or a light on that shouldn't be.

Yesterday however, Jess_ had_ come home on time. She had finished for work early, and had almost caught Connor and April in the spare bedroom together, watching TV. Luckily, Connor locked April in the room with the lights out, which was more than enough for Jess. Connor Unfortuanly had only got the see April two more times that night, before he and Jess retired to the bedroom. When he awoke the next day, Jess had already left for work. And so, here he was, he had promised to make it up to April for what he had done, by letting her get out of bed for a while.

And so, once in the kitchen, Connor gently placed April on a chair at the table and then switched the kettle on.

"Connor?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Um, sure Apes, feel free." Connor leant against the counter.

"First, _don't_ call me Apes; it makes me sound like a monkey. Second, I, well, I can't remember things Connor." She said.

"Well don't feel bad, I don't remember some things, like where I put my keys, or the TV remote." He said.

"No Connor, I mean important things. I can't remember how I fell off the stairs; all I _can_ remember is that Abby was there. I think I've got amnesia." She said.

"Oh." Connor said.

"Well um, do you want me to take you to the doctor's? To a hospital?" He offered.

"Yes please, but not today. No, today I'm going to relax." She said.

As if on cue, Connor finished making her tea and handed it to her. She gently blew on it, cooling it down before she drank it.

"Yeah

"Speaking of that, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I didn't know she would be back so early." He changed topic.

"It's fine Connor, honestly. It wasn't your fault. Well actually, I shouldn't be here in the first place, so it's really my fault." She said, taking a drink.

"Yeah, but I also haven't told her you are staying here, which is why you had to hide." Connor said sheepishly.

"Thank you! I'm glad you said it! Connor, you can't just hide another person in somebody else flat without telling them!" She snapped.

"Well it was either doing that or take you back to your flat, and have you thrown out." He said.

"Oh yeah." She said, looking down.

"Anyway, I've been thinking of telling Jess anyway." He took a drink of his tea.

April spat her drink all over him and the counter.

"What! You can't do that!" She panicked.

"That was a bit over dramatic don't you think! It's not EastEnders!" He said, wiping tea of him.

"And why can't I?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I just, can't. I'm sorry Connor, but something just tells me this is a really, really bad idea." She said.

"Oh yeah, and you would know something about knowing what's right and wrong, wouldn't you?" He snapped.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want! I was tricked! Me and Phil where both tricked! How where we meant to know it was wrong? We thought we were the good guys!" April snapped back.

Connor sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up." He said sheepishly.

April sighed at him and stood up to give him a hug. Unfortuanly, she hadn't got her balance quite back yet, and fell down onto the floor. Connor grabbed her at the last minute and pulled her up into a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and buried her face into his neck. "You're a really, really nice person you know Connor." She said.

"Thank you."

April let go of him.

"Look Connor, you have been really, really good to me. So I'm going to start searching for a flat today, so I'll be out of your hair." She said.

"Oh stop being so dramatic." He hugged her again. "You're staying here until you can walk and have a house. I'll hold you hostage if I have to."

April giggled.

* * *

><p>"Okay so I will be back in a few minutes okay?" Connor asked, frantically searching for his coat.<p>

"Sure." April said.

"And when I get back you will still be here?" He asked.

"Sure." She repeated.

"And you will take it easy while I'm gone?" He asked.

"Sure." She repeated.

"And only try to walk if you really need to?"

"Sure."

"And don't let Jess in until I get back."

"Sure."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sure."

"April?"

"Sure." She giggled.

Connor re-entered the living room to find April sprawled out on the sofa watching TV. He giggled and sat down beside her. He pulled her into a hug.

"This is the longest I'll be leaving you." He told her.

"Connor, I'm fine." She laughed.

"You know what to do if you need help." He said.

April smiled and nodded. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, and then stood up to leave the living room.

* * *

><p>Connor walked down the streets of London with two big carrier bags in each hand. He had left April two hours ago to go shopping, and for once he was having a great time by himself. First, he had gone to Game Station, and picked himself up the new World of War-craft, which he couldn't wait to play once he got home. Then, he went to Star Bucks and got himself and April a hot chocolate Cream muffin each. And then he spent about an hour walking from market stall to market stall, picking random books and DVD's.<p>

Usually whenever he went shopping, he either had Jess or Abby with him, or both. And the most fun he normally had was sitting outside their dressing rooms for two hours, to then only get a small glimpse of them in a bikini before they decided they didn't like it. Or getting in a line five miles long just to buy them each a pack of tampax each, while they went off to get Ice Cream, or visit the pet shop. But now, he was alone in London with a credit card, the one thing, everybody should know, a nerd should never be allowed to do. He was making his way towards the pet shop, when he ran into somebody.

"Duncan?" Connor asked.

The man turned around, and much to Connor's pleasure, he had in fact, ran into his old college friend, Duncan. He looked just as Connor remembered him, fat and sloppy, eating a chocolate bar, with melted chocolate on his fingers and flecks of aluminium foil on his Alien VS Predator shirt.

"Connor, hey how've you been doing mate?" Duncan asked.

"Oh yeah fine, listen mate you mind we find somewhere more private to talk?" He asked.

The two made their way into a Star Bucks and found a table at the very pack of the shop, away from the crowd of elderly people.

"Okay now what?" Duncan asked.

"Well, how've you been?" Connor asked.

"Oh, I thought you took me in here to tell me a secret mission." Duncan said, clearly disappointed.

"Um no, but since you have mentioned it, how has that creature tracking been going?" Connor asked.

Duncan smiled. "I'm glad you mentioned it."

He pulled up a briefcase and placed it between them. He opened it excitably and pulled out numerous News's paper clippings, Document files, hand written messages, fuzzy photographs, and just about everything you would normally fine stashed in a nerds cupboard.

"These look pretty good mate." Connor said; draft reading a few of the papers.

"Do they? I was hoping so; I have a few more back at my flat." Duncan smiled.

"That's great mate, but um, how did you know you'd find me?" Connor asked.

"Oh no I didn't, I've just been taking a them with me everywhere I go, to avoid the government breaking in and trying to steal them, I've left the least important ones at the flat." He said quietly.

"Ah." Connor nodded. "Good plan."

"I'm glad you think so." Duncan smiled.

"So mate, tell me how you have been?" Connor put a news paper clipping down.

"Well, I've been tracking this creature called the Burrunjor in Africa for a while now, I met a person on Omelge who reckons he knows where its nest is, and I was-"

"That's great mate, but I didn't mean with the work, I just meant you, personally." Connor interrupted.

"Oh." Duncan said.

"I um, I guess I have been fine. I'm looking to try and buy a new flat somewhere. I think there's something living under my floor boards, and whatever it is, it's breeding. Hey, you don't think it could be a creature do you?" He asked.

"It's probably just rats. Believe me if it was a creature we would have known by now." Connor said.

"How's that then?" Duncan asked.

"Just, never mind mate. Listen, I'm going to need to get going soon, so why don't I leave you my phone number and you can call me if you think you find something." Connor said.

"Oh yeah of course, need to get back to the hot blonde?" Duncan asked.

Connor thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah you could say that."

"Okay, well here is my number, call me if you ever need dirt on someone, or something." Duncan passed him a home-made business card.

"Thanks Mate, here's mine." Connor scribbled down onto a spare napkin.

"Thanks Mate, I'll see you late yeah?" Duncan said standing up.

"Yeah sure, see you later." Connor said walking away from the table quickly.

"Promise?" He shouted after him.

"I Promise!" Connor left the shop.

As much as he loved his friend Duncan, away since the Dodo incident a few years ago, he had changed for an average nerd into a hardcore conspiracy nut. Although, Connor did have to hand it to him, from what he saw on some of the papers in there, he was pretty accurate. He had seen right through the 'Jurassic Park IV' filming at the airport and the Alien invasion filming during the Convergence. Speaking of the Convergence, Connor was fairly impressed he hadn't mentioned it.

The day after the Convergence finished, the president had made an official announcement that the earth had been struck by a Solar Flare, which caused little electric bubbles to appear all over the planet, and for the entire world to hallucinate. Unfortuanly, Connor hadn't heard from Lester how they were going to explain the destroyed cities, clear pictures of dinosaurs, and millions of deaths.

That wasn't what as on Connor's mind though now, it was half past six, and the shops would start to close soon, he had _a lot_ to get through.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Connor slipped back into his home quietly and placed his shopping bags on the kitchen table. The house was still and silent, she was probably sleeping. He entered the living room. April lay on the sofa curled up in the tightest of balls hugging a cushion. Her straight blonde hair had frizzed into a tangled mess. He couldn't stop himself a smile at the sight. Carefully, he sat down next to her and brushed the hair away from her face.<p>

"April I'm back." He shook her shoulder.

"Go. Away." She groaned.

"April I bought you some stuff." Connor said.

That did it. After a few more grumbles, April sat up on the sofa and whipped the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine, stay here." Connor smiled.

Connor disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, before returning a second later with a shopping bag. He sat down beside her and placed it at his feet. He bent down and pulled out two delicious cream filled chocolate muffins.

April stared at the muffin for a moment with wide eyes, before he passed it to her. She rapidly ripped the wrapping off and took a large bite into it, getting whipped cream on her nose. Connor laughed and took a bite out of his own. Within seconds, April only had the wrapper left of her muffin, and most of it speared across her face. She looked at him with hungry eyes, "How did you know I love Star Bucks Muffins?" She said, clearly amazed.

Connor smiled. "I didn't, you just seemed like the type of girl who would."

April smiled and wrapped her arms around Connor. He smiled and patted her back. "Right um, I'm not done yet." He said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." April awkwardly stopped hugging him.

"Right um." Connor turned back to his bag.

"I got Cristy these." He took out a box of dead mice and placed it on the floor.

"Oh, she'll like them."

"I got Jurassic Park: The Lost World, because I saw that you're reading the first one." He handed it to her.

April smiled. "Thank you."

"I got a few DVD's." He pulled out a small collection of them. "Alien, Not Going Out, Doctor Who, War of the Worlds, Primeval and Johnny English." He read them out.

"I've never seen War of the Worlds." She said.

Connor stared at her. "You've _never_ seen War of the Worlds?"

"Nope." She shook her head.

Connor laughed lightly and placed the DVD's by his foot.

"We're going to have a good night tonight." He returned to the bag.

"Oh, I also got this."

Connor pulled out a long cardboard box and handed it to her. She clipped the locks off and opened it. She gasped and turned to Connor. He smiled. April pulled out a long diamond necklace, with a small silver pendant attached to it. April looked at him with wanting eyes, and without warning, she launched herself into his arms and gave him the fiercest of hugs. Connor's smile grew wider.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Instead of answering, she just hugged him harder.

"Apes, air, I need air." He gasped as she crushed him. The frizzy haired woman let go immediately after his prompting.

"How the hell did you afford this!" She said, closely examining it.

"Lester gave us a raise after the convergence. Two weeks pay it took me to get that." He smiled.

Yet again, he was crushed by a hug that could kill Hagrid. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and whispered into his ear. "You are the best friend a girl could ever have."

* * *

><p>AN Longest chapter so far right? Anyway, just to let you all know, my other fic, Top Gear: Isla Sorna Speical, is up and running again. Hey, if you have any ideas for situations Connor and April could get themselves into, why not let me know? In other words, leave a review, or Cristy dies...O_O


	7. Reveal

The two faces smiled with equal delight, relishing in the moment of the day. But April paid no attention to the older of the two young women. Her eyes focused solely on the younger sister-Astoria. Astoria Leonard was April's younger sister, right up till a few years ago. The two where the best of friends, they did everything together. _Did_, they _did_, right up until, _that night_.

"Why did you let me do it?" April asked the picture.

Unfortunately, the picture did not respond. Nor did it even acknowledge she was there. A lone tear made its way slowly down April's cheek. It was her fault. If they hadn't had gotten into that damn argument, she would be here today. And April wouldn't have to stay at Connor's, she could stay with her. Hell, if her sister was still here, she probably wouldn't have even gotten involved with Prospero in the first place! April gently touched her sister's face.

A sharp knock on her door ripped her out of her thoughts. "Come in!"

"April, I was hoping we could discuss something." Connor said entering the room.

Connor paused briefly to take a quick glimpse around the bedroom. It had been transformed from the blank, plan bedroom, into what Connor called 'wonderful'. In one corner of the room, by the Television stand, Cristy's tank had been set up on a spare table, and just across from it was April's stone Doberman. Her Windows 7 Laptop was charging quietly on the floor by her bedside via cable, and a small collection of DVD's where placed on top of her television set. He had out done himself.

"Well?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Connor sat down cross-legged at the end of her bed.

"I was thinking-Have you been crying?" He asked, noticing the state she was in.

"No, I'm fine." She placed the picture back on her bedside table.

Connor sighed. "Do you want to talk about her?" He asked.

"No, No, maybe one day, not today, what where you saying?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Connor continued. "I've been thinking of letting Jess know you're staying here."

"What!" April snapped.

"Well, like you said yourself, I can't exactly hide somebody from her, in her own house. And I'm sure she will be fine with it, she took me and Abby in without any trouble, hey, she might be able to even get you a flat somewhere." Connor smiled.

"Connor, when I said you can't hide me from Jess, I meant I shouldn't be here at all!" She snapped.

"Yeah, but you are. Oh come on, think of how much easier it would be if Jess knew! You wouldn't be stuck in here with the door locked and the lights out every time she comes home. I could even take you out of the house sometimes, like to the park across the street. Think of how much better it would be!" Connor said.

"And, I think Jess likes Snakes." He added.

April took a glance over at Cristy's tank and then back at Connor. "Fine. I'll think about it, just don't tell her until I decide if I want you to or not."

"That's great." Connor smiled.

"Why is it great?" She asked.

"She just rang; she's finishing work early again."

April sighed. "Connor, how old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty Seven." He said.

"Then act it! You don't tell ask somebody if you can do something, after you have already done it!" She snapped.

"I haven't told her yet!" Connor defended.

* * *

><p>Connor sat alone in the Living Room, with the television on Jess's favourite channel, and two lovely big steaming cups of hot chocolate on the table. He checked his watch.<p>

'_Shouldn't be long now.'_ He thought.

His plan was fool proof. First, make Jess extremely comfortable, which shouldn't be hard. Second, make Jess extremely happy, which he knew wasn't hard. Third, tell her. Okay, maybe it wasn't the best plan ever created, but this is the same way he got Jess to tell let him sleep in her bed with her and Abby, instead of the horrible hard couch. Jess wasn't what you would call a pushover, more, understanding. Connor just hoped, he really hoped, that she would 'understand' this.

It wasn't actually that bad what he did, was it?

Just then, Jess threw open the living room door and launched herself onto the sofa, getting comfortable. She let out a long hard sigh, before even acknowledging that she had company. She rolled over, facing him and groaned. He laughed lightly. "Hard day?" Connor asked.

"Horrible." She sighed.

Then, she spotted her cup, and her eyes light up. She instantly snatched it off the table and took a quick drink.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, it's hot." Jess said, sticking her tongue out.

"So, what happened today exactly?" Connor asked, clearly amused by Jess.

"Stegosaurus at a Wildlife Preserve, it ate some of the poisonous plants there and went into a coma. It was too heavy to drag back through, so we had to spend about four hours trying to make it healthy again. And then when it could walk again it went on a rampage. In the end Becker had to shoot it back through." She told him.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Connor said.

"Well, there were _other_ things too." Jess said quietly.

"Like?" Connor asked.

"I fell." Jess said sheepishly.

"So, everybody falls. I fell when we had a G-rex in airport. Jesus, that has to be about what? Three years ago now?" Connor trailed off.

"I fell, _into something_."

"Into what?"

"It turns out Stegosaurus can still, um, go toilet in a coma." She said blushing.

Connor attempted to hide a smirk, but failed, badly.

"It's not funny! I had to get changed, have three showers and use four full bottles of Air freshener on my hair! Not Hair spray, air freshener!" She snapped, hitting his arm.

Connor started laughing out loud.

"Stop it!" She hit him again.

He kept laughing.

"Connor stop it!" Jess laughed.

"Oh Jess. Jessica, Jessica, Jessica." He shook his head laughing.

"Maybe its best I stay in the ARC from now own." She said, folding her legs.

"Actually, that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, go on then."

"Well." He started. "You remember how I couldn't walk? And I had to have a week of work? And I've been getting better over the past few days?"

"Yes." Jess asked cautiously.

"Well. On a scale of one to Helen Cutter, how mad would you be if I told you I was faking?" Connor asked.

"_What!"_ Jess snapped. "For the past five days I have been trying to balance out doing _yours_, Abby's, and my own shift! I've fallen in poo today Connor, yesterday I was nearly crushed to death by some giant freaky tortoise and the day before that, oh Connor don't even get me started on that! Did I mention I don't get paid anything more by doing your shifts? I've spent the last five days in what only can be described as hell, but I kept thinking oh no it's all right, Connor's Ill, he would have done the same thing for me!"

Connor was silent.

"I have a good reason." He tried.

Jess slapped him across the face, hard.

"I disserved that." He said.

Jess sighed. "Okay, I've got that out of my system. What was your reason?" She asked calmly.

Connor was silent.

"Connor?" Jess asked.

Jess sighed in annoyance. "Connor, the past few days of my life have been complete hell. I think I have the right to know why."

Connor sighed.

"Jess." He began. "What would you do, if I told you I've been hiding something in your flat?"

"Oh, is this about those magazines? I threw them out. Here's a tip, hiding them in my wardrobe wasn't the best place." Jess said.

"_You what?_! I've been collection them _for years_! Anyway, no it's something, um, _living._" He said sheepishly.

"Connor, are you hiding a dog in the flat?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"A Cat?"

He shook his head.

"You haven't snuck Rex, Sid and Nancy in here have you? If you had asked me about that I would have been fine with them staying here, you don't need to hide them from me." Jess said.

"No, No, no. It's nothing like that. Or, well, she's nothing like that." Connor began.

"Connor?" Jess asked.

"Jess, what would you say if when Prospero was destroyed, somebody survived? Then what would you say if I told you that I saved them? Then what would you say if I hid them in the spare room?" Connor asked quickly.

Jess glared daggers at him. "You, _WHAT!_?"

* * *

><p>AN Oooohh! Drama! I kind of got sick of having April and Connor sneaking around together, and like a few of you pointed out, it is hard to believe that Jess wouldn't notice, so I thought I'd bring her into this little secrete triangle going on here! So, please leave a review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	8. Too Bloody Kind

Jess burst into April's in a moment of anger, frustration, disbelief, and most of all, confusion. She stormed into the room, Connor following behind, and stopped. She stared in amazement at the transformation of the room. The last time she had seen this room, it was stocked ten feet high with junk, tables with three legs, chairs without backs, Lamp shades without shades, you name it, and it was in there. Then, she focused on the king sized bed pushed up against the wall, and the woman in it. Sure enough, there she was, curled up in a ball, staring back at her in shock.

A cold silence hung over their heads as no one knew what to say.

"Um, Hello." April said awkwardly.

Jess turned around to Connor. She stared daggers at him. "You. Kitchen." She pointed the kitchen door.

She turned back to April. "You. Stay." She said.

* * *

><p>Connor sat nervously on the kitchen worktop, watching Jess pace back and forth, yelling at him. He knew it was a bad idea. She should never have told Jess he was lucky now if he was still allowed in the flat, never mind April, who was probably packing her stuff now. In fact no, it was a bad idea to bring her back in the first place! If he had left her at the hospital, they could have kept her fault for her, paying for it until she was ready to work again. But no! Connor, Mr. Too-Bloody-Kind, insisted, against the doctor's better judgement, that he should take her home. He was such an idiot!<p>

Connor attempted to open his mouth in protest at some of Jess's insults, but when he she, she shouted over his words.

"You're a selfish, arrogant, advantage-taking, push over!" She yelled at him.

"Jess I-"

"I don't want to hear it! If you had just asked me if April could stay here, I would have been okay with it! Not thrilled, but okay. But no, you went behind my back, cleared out an entire room, broke into her flat, and you didn't even think about what Abby would say!" She said.

"What does Abby have to do with this! April will be gone by the time she gets back from Brighton anyway!" Connor said.

"Yeah but I doubt she would want the woman who keeps stealing you from her at work, to be living in the bedroom next to yours! You know how jealous she gets! _I_ only just convinced her to let _us_ stay in the same bed while she was gone! How do you think she will react to this!" Jess snapped.

"She's not going to react to it, because April will be gone by the time she gets back!" Connor said.

"That won't stop her finding out!"

"How is she going to find out! I'm not going to tell her. April's not going to tell her. And you defiantly aren't going to tell her. Are you?" Connor asked.

Jess crossed her arms and glared at him thoughtfully. "On one condition. While she is here, you make me breakfast in bed, do the washing up, the hovering, the washing, the cleaning, the cooking, everything. If she is being treated like a princess, so am I." Jess said evilly.

"You mean she can stay?" Connor asked raising his eye brows.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes she can."

"Oh Jess!" Connor lifted up Jess in a hug and span her around. She squealed lightly and grabbed his back. He gently put her down again.

"You won't regret this! I promise!" Connor grinned.

* * *

><p>"April guess what?" Connor said, re-entering April's room alone.<p>

April sighed. "What?"

"Guess."

"Jess wants me out doesn't she?" April asked.

"No, she said you can stay!" Connor said.

April stared at Connor for a moment, unable to decide her feelings. Then, she squeaked loudly and threw of her covers, throwing herself into Connor's arms. Connor smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Then, he swooped her off her bed and span them both around, much like he had done with Jess. April squealed and hugged Connor tightly.

"Eh hem?" A new voice entered.

Connor, in surprise, lost his foot, and both he and April fell down backwards onto her bed. She laughed and rolled off of him, onto the covers beside him.

"If you two loves birds are done." Jess said. "Connor, the ARC is on the phone, they want to know when you will be back, what should I tell them?"

Connor stood up. "Pass it to me, I'll take the them."

Jess pulled out the house phone from behind her back and passed it to him.

Connor pressed the phone against his ear and left Jess and April alone in her room.

Jess turned to April.

"So, you've been here for how long now?" Jess asked politely.

"Four, five days. I lost count. I did tell him it was a bad idea." She told her.

Jess laughed and sat down next to April.

"It's not your fault, he's too bloody kind for his own good." Jess told her

"So, four days huh?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, well five actually, I was unconscious for the first of it." April said.

"How did you actually end up unconscious in the first place? I'll I've gathered off Connor is that it was when Prospero got destroyed." Jess said.

"It was, I think I fell down the stairs. I can't remember it all, only that Abby was there."

"What in there?" Jess asked, pointing to the Exo Terra tank in the corner of the room.

"Oh, that's Cristy; do you want to see her?" April asked.

"It's not a spider is it?" Jess asked cautiously.

"She's a Green Tree Python."

Jess glanced back over at the tank and smiled.

"Yes please." She said.

Jess and April both rolled off the bed and made their way over to the tank. April clicked the two locks, and a pair of glass doors swung open, revealing a lush green forest, all trapped inside the tiny box. April slowly put her hand in, and after a few moments of feeling around, she pulled out a long lime green snake, attempting to slither up her arm.

"Hey, stop that." April said, pulling the snake back down her arm.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Jess commented.

"You want to hold her?" April asked.

Jess smiled sheepishly. "Go on then."

Jess was never really sure about April, but from what she had seen, she was a humourless, Ice Queen, with only one thing on her mind, money. But, how wrong Jess was. April was just like any other person, friendly, kind, cheerful, and Jess hoped, a good friend.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, I realised I went a day without publishing a chapter, so today I did two! Aren't you exicted? You shouldn't be...

Okay, I will admit I _almos_t put a slight April/Jess pairing in this chapter, I _almost_ did, but I didn't, becasue that would be too weird, even for me...

I love you guys leaveing ideas in reviews, and if you do, I will do all I can to try and find somewhere to fit it into my story.

Well, I think now is the time to annouce my up coming Primeval FanFiction 'A Unspoken Threesome'. While I was writing this fic, I began to notice that Connor and Jess, living in the same house, should be really good friends, and as well as Abby, considering she is Connor's girlfiriend, and Jess's best friend. So, this ficv will be based on the relationship between Connor, Abby and Jess, and how they turn from acting like close friends into acting like they are in a three way romantic relationship, without them actually commenting on how close they are getting, or seeing anything wrong with it. Please let me know what you think of the idea, and I here by award myself for the first person the write a Connor/Abby/Jess fic (Even though they are like the most obvious threeway pairing in Primeval).

I can only apolopgise now about the next chapter, Conby/Jecker fans might not like what they see, but be brave! Press the next chapter button! You can do it!


	9. Playtime

Connor sat in the kitchen trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation, but paying enough attention to listen for a fight. Soon though, he gave up and raised the telephone back to his ear and spoke.

"Sorry about that, what where you saying?" Connor asked.

"Connor, I need you back at the ARC as soon as." Lester told him. "The entire group is going crazy trying to hold down yours and Abby shift. I would hire replacements, but I refuse to spend money booking and then doing the interviews, if its only for a few more days."

"Sire, I'm feeling a lot better actually, I might be able to make it in tomorrow." He told him.

"Good, and what about Abby? When is she going back?" James asked.

"She's with her family in Brighton planning the marriage arrangements for our wedding. I said we should just do it together, but she insisted that she spend this time with her family. So, she said she would only be gone a week, and in Abby's terms, that's about a week and a half, so sometime around the middle of next week I would guess."

Lester sighed. In the background, alarm bells suddenly went off in the ARC. "Matt turn those god damn things off!" Lester shouted.

"Connor I have to go, there's another Anomaly. I know I told Jess she could go home early, but could you ask her if she minds coming back?"Lester asked.

"Jess." Connor shouted. "Do you mind going back to the ARC? There's another Anomaly."

"Tell him I'm not here." Jess shouted.

"She said she's not here." Connor told Lester.

"Okay." Lester sighed. "Matt, Becker! Get the armour out, I'm going with you again!" He put the phone down.

Connor put the phone on the side and hopped of the kitchen worktop, and started making his way towards April's room. As he approached, her heard a strange noise coming from inside. He pressed his ear against the door and listen carefully. He couldn't make out what was going on. He knocked softly on the door, and pushed it open without waiting for a response.

He saw the source of the noise.

April was lying on the floor, in a state of giggles, holding her stomach, and Jess was rolling around on the bed in a similar state. He felt something rough brush up against his left leg. He looked down to Cristy attempting to slither her way out of the room, and escape into the flat. He smiled and bet down, picking her up in her arms. This didn't seem to faze her, as she kept slithering up and down his arm, staying in her state of exploration. Connor quickly stepped over the laughing April, and place Cristy back in her tank, and locked the doors. He turned to his flatmates.

"Can I ask," He asked. "What is so funny?"

This only made the two girls laugh harder.

Connor sighed and watched them making fools of themselves. April grabbed Connor's leg and pulled herself of the floor.

"Connor, you should have introduced us a while ago, I haven't had this much fun in years!" April whipped a tear from her eye.

Connor smiled at this, then, he noticed something. April _was standing_. Then, he remembered, she also stood when she hugged him, and know that he thought about it, she had been able to stand up for a while now. When did that happen! She was better, she was healed, she could walk! And they haven't even noticed it. What did this mean now? Was this whole business with Jess, unnecessary because she was ready to leave?

Wait, of course it wasn't April wasn't going to leave until she found a flat! Sure April was better, but that wasn't going to change anything. She was staying here with him. With him and Jess.

"What is actually so funny?" He laughed.

April and Jess stopped laughing momentarily and stared at each other, before bursting back out into cries of laughter. Connor laughed and pushed April backwards. She squealed and landed softly on the bed next to Jess. Connor pushed her again out of the way and sat where she landed. April helpless flopped around in fits of laughter as he pushed her. He turned to Jess.

"Jess, I'm going to go in work tomorrow with you, okay?" He asked.

Jess just kept laughing and hit his shoulder, gasping her breath. Then, a loud thud caught their attention. They both turned, only the see that when Connor had pushed April out of his way, she had kept rolling, straight off the bed, and now back and forth along the floor in states of laughter. Connor and Jess turned to each other and broke out into hysterical laughter.

When the three had calmed down, Connor stood up, still lightly chuckling to himself, and grabbed April's hands, and with a heave, pulled her off the ground. Typically though, she lost her footing, and threw both herself and Connor down onto the bed, narrowly avoiding crushing Jess. This set the two girls off again, crying out in laughter. Connor groaned and pushed the laughing girl off of his body. She crawled up the bed and hugged Jess, still laughing heavily.

Connor shook his head and stared at the two. He didn't know what was so funny that set them off in the first place, but whatever it is had put them both into a case of uncontrollable laughter, breaking up at the smallest of things, like somebody falling for example. He regretted not introducing them sooner. He knew one thing, until Abby got back from Brighton, He, Jess and April where going to have _a lot_ of fun. His thoughts where interrupted, when he was tackled roughly off the bed and onto the ground.

He screamed and fell to the ground, getting crushed beneath the two very girls he was just thing about. Connor was stronger, and threw them off of himself and onto the floor. He grabbed the first girl he could reach and rolled on top of her. He took advantage of her position on the floor and started tickling her waist. April squealed and started hitting him in the chest attempting to stop his attack, and kept laughing. April was quickly saved when Jess tackled Connor's chest, throwing him off her flatmate and onto the floor. Jess held his hands down with her own above his head and pinned her hips against his. This was the perfect opportunity.

April quickly snuck up on the two and started to tickle Connor's exposed armpits. Connor screamed out and tried pulling his arms free, put Jess held on with all her might.

"Ah! April stop! April! April!" He laughed loudly.

April kept laughing and tickled him more, causing him thrash around wildly, still trapped under Jess. He began to win over Jess, and threw her into April, sending the two girls spiralling along the carpet. Connor stood up, and made a mad dash to the door, but as a hand reached up and grabbed his ankle, he fell to the ground. He turned to see it was Jess who had tripped him, and that she and April where crawling along the ground towards him. Connor tired to reach up for the door knob, and April grabbed his arm and pulled it back down the ground.

The three flatmates spent the rest of the night play fighting. Connor never did find out what started them off in the first place, but after their fight had made its way all around the house, he didn't bother ask. The three ended up sleeping in the kitchen, Connor on the stone floor, and April and Jess on the table. It was truly amazing that in only a few hours the two had become great friends. And, they had even had a tickle fight! Connor and Abby had only even had two tickle fights, and they always ended up in, erm, a different short of activity between boyfriend and girlfriend. Connor had of course heard that teenage girls used to tickle each other all the time, but hanging around with Tom and Duncan, he had never experienced one.

'I _regret_ nothing.' Was Connor's last thought before he fell asleep after three hours straight of play fighting with his flat mates.

* * *

><p>AN My original title name for this chapter was going to be 'Bedroom fun', but I thought that was a bit un-called for, so I changed it.

Yikes, I'm sorry for the MASSIVE Connor/Jess/April pairing in this chapter, and I will try my best not the make it happen again. Think of it this way, once I had a three-way tickle fight with my girlfriend and my sister, that doesn't mean we fancy each other. Just think of Jess in this situation as Connor's sister, and considering she practically is, all the awkwardness goes away. I say Jess as Connors like-a-sister friend, which we all have, so why would you even consider that you sick person? Haha. Well I am ashamed of this chapter myself, mostly for the incidental pairing in it, I got a bit carried away, I'll porbably rewrite it in the future, but I can assure you this is _**NOT**_ a threesome fic.

Now, the reviews I have been having are extremely different. Some want Connor to stay faithful to Abby, others want him to end up cheating on her with Jess, and others want him completely leaving her for April. Well, I can say that as of yet, there has been no pairing decided, and it might very well be a Connor/April, or Connor/Jess, or even Connor/Abby. I haven't decided yet, but I would really like you to leave a review, to let me know what you would want the pairing to be!


	10. Remembering

April shot up in her bed, dripping in sweat, panting heavily. She stared blankly into the darkness, replaying the moments she had just witnessed in her head. She swallowed, and spoke, "I remember. I remember."

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Connor smiled, entering the kitchen.<p>

"Morning." Jess said from the dining table.

"What time we leaving?" Connor asked, turning the kettle on.

"Nine."

"What time is it?"

"Half-eight."

"Where's April?" Connor stirred their tea.

"Having a Shower I think, she's been in there all day, I'm starting to think she's drowned." Jess said.

Connor tutted. "Don't be mean." He handed her, her cup of tea.

"Thanks." Jess took her cup.

"So," Connor joined her at the table. "That was some night."

Jess smiled. "I know, I don't know why you didn't tell me about her earlier."

"It's because I thought you would kick us both out." Connor took a drink.

"Don't be silly, would I really do that?" Jess asked.

"You nearly did, _Princess_." Connor teased.

Jess smirked. "I'm serious about that you know. I want you to do the washing, cleaning, cooking, but if you're lucky, I might let you off with bathing."

Connor paused and took another drink from his cup.

"So, what's April going to do when we leave?" Jess asked.

"Stay here probably; try to find a flat somewhere. That is, _if she ever gets out of the shower!_" Connor shouted.

Jess giggled.

Then, the Nokia tune rang about the flat, originating from Connor's trouser pocket. Connor pulled out his mobile phone and checked the caller ID. He showed Jess one finger, gesturing for her be quiet. He held his phone to his ear and spoke into it, "Duncan."

"Hello, whom am I speaking to?" A rough voice asked.

"Duncan it's me mate."

"Who's me?"

"Duncan, it's Connor."

"Prove it."

Connor sighed. "When you where five you once mistook Dame Edna for your Grandmother, and gave her a big hug in the middle of the city centre."

"Oh right Conn leave it out!" Duncan snapped.

"What's up mate?" Connor asked.

"You mean it's really you?"

"Of course it's really me mate, why?"

"I thought you might have accidently given me the number to Pizza Hut, people are always doing that."

"Listen Duncan, I'm about to go to work, so is there a reason you phoned, or did you just fancy a chat? If you did, I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check on that one."

"Oh no, no, no. I have evidence! Know, remember that Film we watched about Spring-Heeled Jack in Year 7? Well, I been doing research, and-"

"Oh, sorry mate, he's a Raptor and we already caught him. He's in the menagerie at the ARC."

"A Raptor? Menagerie? ARC?" Duncan sounded like Christmas had come early."

"Yeah, you keep looking Mate, and call me when you find something; I have to go now okay?"

"But I-"Connor hung up.

"Is Duncan that idiot who stole the Dodo?" Jess asked.

"And then found a Kaprosuchus and saved hundreds of people? Yes that's him." Connor snapped.

"Sorry, I only read what I'm given." Jess said.

And then, the greatest threat to mankind, once again returned; the awkward silence.

"When do you think she'll finish in there?" Connor asked, gesturing towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>April Leonard stood under the hot stream of steaming water. A flurry of emotions whirled around in her head. The predominant one being guilt. She had tried to kill Abby; Abby had tried to kill her. And for all Abby knew, she did. She couldn't stay here, not after what she had nearly done. April knew if she had had that chance, she would have killed Abby. She had to tell Connor. No, she couldn't. He was kind, but not that kind. Helen had killed his mentor, and he swore not the rest until she was gone. She really didn't want to know what he would do to somebody who tried to kill his girlfriend. April could feel her frustration building. She wrapped her fists in her hair and pulled.<p>

With a sigh, she turned off the water and exited the shower. Connor was having his first day back at the ARC today; she didn't want to ruin it for him. And she wouldn't, not for a while, not until she had a new flat. But, Abby got back in a few days, and April wanted Connor to her the truth from herself, not somebody else. So once again, April was using him; using him for her own purpose. She hated herself.

She wrapped herself up in a towel, and left the bathroom.

"Connor, Jess, I'm finished." April said, entering the kitchen.

Connor quickly averted his eyes from the half naked woman. April looked at him questionably, before catching on.

"Oh Connor, you've seen more. Anyway, my clothes are in the wash." April said.

Connor hesitated, before looking at her.

"You've seen more?" Jess raised her eye brow.

"The day after I got here, he helped me undress and get into the bath." April said.

Jess looked at Connor with a hint of anger.

"Anyway, when are you two leaving?" April asked.

Connor looked at his watch. "Just now actually."

"Don't go yet." April said, a bit to fast.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Um, I'll be lonely. I hated spending all those nights in my room, in the dark, all alone, I might have a panic attack." April said.

"Look, You can walk, you know where the phone is, just ring one of us if you get lonely." Connor stood up.

Connor and April made their way into the cosy Living room, while Jess collected her things from different rooms around the house. April sat down on the sofa and switched the TV on. Connor approached her and bent down. "Look, I'll be back in a few hours okay? You'll be fine, plus, you have Cristy." He said.

April smiled and pulled in into a wet hug. Connor hesitated, before wrapping his arms around the soaking woman.

"Connor!" Jess snapped, interrupting their moment.

Connor released April, smiled warmly at her, before making his way over to Jess. Jess handed him his Jacket and unlocked the front door. He turned and smiled at April, and then left the flat with Jess. April sighed and turned to the TV. She pulled her legs up onto the sofa, screwing herself into a tight knot. She would have to tell him; but when? Not today, not tomorrow, maybe the day after? Although, Abby might be back by then. That reminded April; she needed a house. With one last sigh of frustration, she turned off the TV, and made her way over to the computer.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Ow! Ow! Jess! Ow! Jess stop hitting me!" Connor pleaded.<p>

Connor was on the floor in a tight ball, attempting to shield his face, while Jess stood over him, her fists in tight balls. The two, where still on the door step of Jess's flat. Jess groaned in angry and kicked him in the back, hard. Connor twitched and grabbed his back. Jess screamed his named and delivered on finale hit onto his left arm.

"There, I'm done, lets go." Jess said, returning to her normal cheerful state.

"What the hell was that all about!" Connor snapped.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you think!" Connor said, trying to pull himself off the floor.

"Oh that, well its serves you right." Jess said.

"What did I do!" Connor got to his feet.

"You're cheating on Abby!" Jess yelled.

Connor looked at her with questionable eyes. With a few seconds of hesitation, he lunged forward and grabbed her hands. Jess screamed and tired to pull back, but he was too strong. He looked around frantically, attempting to find something. Finally, he settled on a broom cupboard just next to Jess's front door. He quickly ran over to the cupboard, unlocked the door and through Jess up against the wall inside, before entering it himself and locking the door. "What the hell Connor!" Jess snapped.

"What do you mean I'm cheating on Abby! With who!" He snapped.

"With April!" Jess yelled.

Connor paused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The way you two act around each other, I've only know about it for a day and its obvious. Promising to be home soon, helping undress and bath each other, tickle fights, hugging! That's not how friends act around each other Connor, that's how partners act!"

"You where involved in that tickle fight too! And I've also hugged you loads of times, and promised to be back soon, that does mean I'm cheating with you!" Connor snapped.

"But I don't love you!" Jess said.

"Neither does April!" Connor snapped.

"Yes she does! It's obvious!" Jess yelled.

Connor was silent. That wasn't possible, was it? She was his assistant, not his mistress. He was geeky nerd, who had hardly seen an actual woman; he couldn't have two hot blonds after him could he? Connor liked April, no, he really liked April, but he didn't _like_ April! He shook his head and spoke up. "No, she doesn't. Does she?" Connor whispered.

Jess nodded.

"It's a girl thing Connor." Jess said. "We can tell these things. She acts the same way towards you that Emily does to Matt, Abby does to you, and Jenny does to Michael."

Connor was silent.

She gave him a sad smile. "Come on, we are going to be late." She lent to open the door.

"Connor, where's the key?" She asked.

Connor looked around, and felt frantically into his pockets, before remembering. "I dropped it when I pushed you in."

Jess looked at him with a mixture of anger, frustration, and most of all predatory. "So, we are stuck here?" She asked.

Connor sighed. "Looks like it."

Jess stared daggers at him.

"It's okay, me and Abby have been in this situation thousands of times." He calmed her.

"Okay, and what did you do?" She asked.

"_HELP! HELP! WE ARE LOCKED IN HERE!"_ He screamed, banging on the door.

Jess sighed and joined him. _"HELP! HELP!"_

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Well, I've locked Jess and Connor in a cupboard! Sorry, I got a bit bored...

Going to have Connor and Jess back at the ARC soon, any creature ideas?


	11. Cupboard

April lay back on the sofa, complete dressed, with an empty bowel of crisps balanced on her stomach. She honestly didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell Connor. She couldn't not tell Connor. Maybe she would tell Jess first, from what she had learned Jess was a lot more understanding than Connor. Yeah, she would tell her, she how she reacted, and if it was positive, then maybe they could both tell Connor at the same time, to avoid a scene.

Speaking of Connor, her mobile phone lay lifelessly on the coffee table. She had not five minutes ago attempted to ring Connor for the forty eight time. She had finally concluded that he must be dead. That was all she need, she thought. She had of course tried ringing Jess, and much to her displeasure, Jess's ringtone rang out from the kitchen. Nope, April was on her own in this one. She had no family left, her parents refused to speak to her after _that night_, the only people who actually knew she was still alive where Connor and Jess.

If she was perfectly honest, she missed Phillip. Not in a romantic way, Phillip had taken her under his wing since high school. He had been like a father to her, her entire life, and then, poof, no more Phillip. Phillip was never a bad guy, he was tricked into doing what Helen had wanted him to do. Helen had set up a plan, so if she were to fail destroying the humans in the past, Phillip would do it in the present. And April, well she was just acting on orders. Phillip had always had her best interest in mind, he would have done anything for her, so how was she to go against his plans? She was never a expert in the Anomalies, and she, like Connor, honestly thought they were going to do good.

Good. Good and Bad. Do things really need to be labelled? She knew in the Prospero incident, she and Phillip where labelled as the bad guys. But honestly, they weren't. Helen was. Over two million years since her death, and she was still putting the world in danger. On this time, she killed the person who trusted her completely. April often wondered if Phillip would go that far, as to kill Connor. She knew he had come close to it during the beetle invasion, but she never knew if he actually did try to blow them up, but as Connor was still alive, she presumed he had aborted it.

Connor. Connor was a poor boy with a brilliant mind, caught up in a world of pain and suffering. At one point, April had actually thought that Connor and the ARC where the bad guys and that they wanted to stop the world getting free energy. How wrong she was. Connor could never be the bad guy, he was wonderful. He was funny, more intelligent than any bloke she had ever met, good looking, charming, kind, and most of all, thoughtful. If anybody else had found her at the bottom of those stairs, they would have left her, or at least left her at the hospital. But no, Connor risked his own life, rescued her, took her into his house, and nursed her back to health, all behind the back of his girlfriend. The girlfriend she had tried to kill, the entire reason why she was injured in the first place.

April was a bad person. A very bad person.

She sighed and picked up the phone again. She needed Connor to come home, she was going to tell him.

* * *

><p>Jess and Connor sat together on the hard stone floor, squashed together tightly in the broom cupboard. Jess had her hair pulled back in a loose knot at the base of her neck to keep the mass of hair from sticking to the sweat on her forehead, via dirty rubber band found on the floor. Connor sat equally drenched, shirt clinging tightly to his soaked body. The two breathed in and out heavily, using each other for support, exhausted. The two stunk, although, you would, after being locked in a broom cupboard with hardly any air for five hours.<p>

"Help." Connor groaned, using what's left on his energy to knock lightly on the door.

"You've been doing that for the last five hours, its obviously not going to work." Jess croaked her throat extremely dry.

"And you smell, but I'm not complaining." Connor said, knocking on the door again.

"I don't have a beard growing though!" Jess snapped.

It was true, Connor's cretaceous beard was retuning. His original plan was the shave in the car, the way he normally did. But now, he and Jess where locked in a cupboard, without a shaving kit. Like that was the worst of their problems.

"We are going to be late for work." Connor said.

"Connor, We only have another two hours left before our shifts are over!" Jess said.

"Try calling for April again." Jess told him

"I spent three hours doing that. We got the flat sound proofed remember? I think it's safe to assume she can't hear us."

"This is just are luck isn't it?" Jess asked.

"What?"

"Well first, April arrives, second, you fall in love with April and cheat on Abby, and third, on a completely unrelated note, we are locked in a cupboard!"

"I don't love April, and she doesn't love me."

"Oh just accept it Conn! You love her! You shouldn't do, but you do!"

"Like you can talk! Jecker!"

"_Jecker? _What the hell's Jecker?"

"It what everybody calls you and Becker in the staff room. It's so obvious to everybody you fancy him, and him back to you. The only people who haven't noticed it are you two!"

"I do _not_ fancy Becker! I fancy a very different bloke I'll have you know!"

"Oh yeah, who?"

Jess was silent.

"I thought so." Connor crossed his arms.

"Look, we aren't going to get anywhere arguing. We need to figure a way out of here."

"That's the fourteenth time you have said that."

"It's the fourteenth time we have argued about you and April! Capril! Or, Aponner!"

Connor laughed lightly. "Aponner, its sounds a bit dirty."

Jess hit him lightly on the arm. "Bad Connor. Do you mind if I go to sleep again?"

"No, no, go right ahead. Might as well get used to it, since we are probably living here."

Jess smiled and put her head down on his shoulder, and before you could say Anomaly, she was snoring. Connor sighed and wrapped his arm around her. A few minutes sleep couldn't hurt, could it.

* * *

><p>"Oh for God shakes Connor!" April snapped, and fell down onto her bed, after failing at phoning Connor for the fiftieth time, literally. At first she was joking that he was dead, but now she was starting to get worried. She had been on her own way too long, He should have ringed.<p>

She rolled over on her head, and ended up looking straight into the face of Astoria Leonard. She froze at the face printed onto the paper. She was so happy, she thought. And it was true; Astoria was always to cheerful one in their sibling rivalry. She was more than just April's sister; she was her best friend in the entire world. She was an absolute double of April in appearance and personality. Of course now, not anymore. April attitude had changed drastically since that night, and hanging around with Phillip really hadn't helped.

Before Phillip, April had been cheerful, fun, creative, and so much more. But then, Phillip tried to 'mould' her into his own type of person, cold, emotionless, and ruthless. She was weak when she first met him, she was still getting over the events of that night, and a week later while still damaged she met Phillip in school, and she did what he told her to do, and so, she ended up the way she is today. April couldn't bear to look into the eyes of her late sister, not after knowing what those eyes saw last before they died.

She rolled over and climbed of her bed, ready to go exploring. When she says exploring, she means walking to the bathroom, and then kitchen, then the Living room, and then back into her room, and her bathroom, and then the whole lot all over again. She was so bored! There was nothing on the Television, only constant repeats of Top Gear. Everybody thought she was dead, so that crossed Facebook off as an option. She had promised to wait until Connor and Jess had returned to watch the Alien DVD. And finally, Cristy was asleep.

She wandered miserably from room to room in the apartment, feeling sorry for herself. She openly admitted it; she was scared to be alone. She always had been, since the day she was born, she would hate being left in the house alone. She had suffered from several panic attacks over being left alone, at least one of them ending in her being rushed to hospital. When she was young she always settled on staying in her room with her music of full blast, the way most teenage girls still do today.

Finally April settled on staring out of the Living Room window, looking out over the great city known as London. April had moved from Manchester and to London when she was 9 years old with the rest of her family. Jess' flat was in central London, so April looked out over the market stalls, to the sky scrapers, to the River Tames, and even out onto the London Eye, out in the distance. It all seemed so peaceful. It was extremely different for her to believe that at times this could the most dangerous place on the entire planet. In the very distance, she could still see the pitch black smoke cloud, left behind from the convergence after a Tyrannosaurus Rex rampage. The convergence. Whether or not you liked what Phillip did, April still had no doubt that it would have been a lot worse if he hadn't had opened the super anomaly. Creatures ranging from the sizes of double-decker buses to the sizes of cocktail sticks where still being rounded up from all around the world, from homes, from schools, from cities, from hospitals.

From whichever way you looked at it, Phillip had saved the world that day, not only from the convergence, but also from the super anomaly.

* * *

><p>"Well where is she then?" Becker stressed.<p>

"Nobody knows! But believe me when I say we have people out searching!" Lester snapped.

Becker huffed. Jess was five hours late for work, and Connor. That wasn't normal for her, the latest she had ever been was 3 minutes, and that was after she got pulled over by the police. There was something not right. If she was going to be late, or Connor had decided he wasn't up to work yet, one of them would have ringed, wouldn't they? And even if they had both forgotten to ring work, Becker had attempted to phone Jess's Mobile twenty seven times, and each time he had gone straight through to voice mail. Becker glared daggers at his boss, turned and stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind him.

"Any news yet?" Emily asked sitting in front Jess's regular spot, the Anomaly Detector.

"Nothing." Becker collapsed down onto the cushiony red sofa of the ARC's hub.

"Becker I'm sure their fine." Matt said, joining the two in the hub.

"How? Becker asked, sitting up.

"I'm fairly certain we would know by now if something was dreadfully wrong, like a Car Crash" Matt sat beside him.

"Car Crash?" Becker panicked.

"No, I was just using that as a example." Matt said.

"But a Car Crash? Could they have actually had a car crash?" Becker panicked.

"Becker, nobody has had a car crash!" Matt stated.

Becker was silent.

"If they _had_, I'm not saying they had, but if they did, the hospital would have let us know. The odds are they didn't even set off for work today." Matt said.

"Then I'll go check up on them both, just to make sure they are alright." Becker stood up.

Matt grabbed his arm and pulled Becker back down onto the sofa.

"No, we both have work to do. We aren't allowed to leave the ARC whilst on a shift unless of an anomaly." Matt said.

"Well somebody needs to go and check up on them!"

"I'll go, I don't even work here." Emily offered.

"Emily you can't drive." Matt said.

"I can walk though, where do they both live?" Emily offered.

Becker turned to Matt and nodded. Matt sighed. "They both live on Portland avenue on the corner of Chaos Street, in the Magma Building, fourteenth floor, room 66."

Emily nodded and wrote down the address on her arm. Becker stared at Matt with thoughtful eyes.

"They?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jess and Connor, Abby's normally with them but she is in Brighton." Matt told him.

Becker looked shocked, similar to the way a child might react if you told him the truth about what happens on Christmas Eve night. He opened and closed his mouth, attempting to speak, and also doing a rather brilliant goldfish impression. Finally he choked up, "For how long?"

"Since they got back from the Cretaceous. You looked shocked Becker." Matt told him.

"Well, I am!" He stuttered.

"I just suddenly found out that my Jess is sharing a flat with another man! Oh my god, and they have been late for work, and Jess has been going home early to see him! Does Abby know about this?" Becker panicked.

Matt and Emily where silent.

"_Your Jess_?" Emily smirked.

"_Another Man_?" Matt smirked.

"You know what I mean!" Becker snapped.

"Well Becker, Abby is fine with them living together, and you know how she gets, I mean, its not like they are sharing beds or anything." Matt said.

"Sharing Beds?" Becker asked sheepishly.

"Oh for god shake, no they don't." Matt said.

"But Sharing Beds? Seriously, do you think they are sharing beds?" Becker panicked.

"No! Nobody here is sharing beds!" Matt snapped.

"We do." Emily said motioning between her and Matt.

"Not now Emily." Matt said.

"I need to go talk to them." Becker stood up again.

Matt grabbed him by his T-shirt and pulled him back down onto the sofa again.

"No, Emily will go, we are staying here."

* * *

><p>AN Longer chapter this time! Um, its come to my attention, that a little while ago, I updating this story with two new chapters, but people only read the last one. Well, the one you missed is Connor telling Jess about April, and ect, so I would suggest if you properly want to understand the story, you should go back and read it.

I've had mixed reactions from mixed people. Connor staying faithful to Abby. Connor having a drunken night with Jess. Connor and April running away together. I even had, Jess and April falling in love.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review, they make me write faster! And, you might even have a chance at making the story go the way you want it to, as long as you leave an idea.


	12. Lady Emily Merchant

Connor awoke to the sound of echoing footsteps. He looked around, before remembering the situation he and Jess had gotten themselves into. Then, he felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down. During their sleep, he and jess had gotten themselves into a position that would make a gymnastic jealous. He was crushed up on the floor, with his legs trailing up the wall, and Jess lying on her back, using his entire body as a mattress. He patted her shoulder, and spoke, "Jess, get off me, I can't breathe."

Jess groaned and rolled of him, obviously still awake. Connor pushed himself up against off the ground resting his back on the wall. He pulled his legs up to his chest and groaned. He was hot, he was sweaty, he was tired, he was uncomfortable, he was hungry, he was thirsty, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't move. Every claustrophobics worst nightmare. And then, it occurred to Connor, just what exactly had woke him up.

As fast as a flash, he shoved his face up against the door, peering through the key hole. It took his eyes a few moments to adapt to the sudden change of light, but once they did, they revealed a beautiful brunette woman stood outside his flat.

"Emily!" He squealed with joy.

Emily paused and looked around, trying to spot the intruder.

"Emily in here!" Connor shouted again.

Emily looked around frantically, trying to see who was calling her name. Slowly, her hand reached down to her belt, and grasped her dagger.

"Who are you talking to?" Jess groaned, still trying to get back to sleep.

"Emily's here." He whispered to her.

Jess's eyes shot open, and she crawled over Connor and placed her face against the door. "Emily!" She squealed.

"Who's there?" Emily asked cautiously.

Connor pushed Jess's head out of the way.

"Emily it's us! Connor and Jess!" Connor said.

Emily put her dagger back. "Where are you?"

"We are in the cupboard." He said.

Emily looked around questionably and saw the cupboard. "Well come out then."

"We can't we are locked in!" Jess shouted.

"Well unlock it!" Emily said.

"We can't! The key is on the floor out there." Connor said.

Emily spotted the key, bent down and picked it up. There was a click, a clang on metal, and the cupboard door swung open. Connor and Jess gasped her air, and fell out onto the cold floor. They lay there gasping for air for what felt like hours, before Connor started to get to his feet. His limbs cracked viscously as he stretched them out, cause Emily to give a little shiver.

"What where you two doing in there? And why are you all red and sweaty? Becker was right wasn't he?" Emily asked, helping Connor to his feet.

"Why, what did Becker say?" Jess said, grabbing Emily's hand.

"He said Connor was having an affair behind Abby's back, with you." Emily glared daggers at Connor.

"What? No don't be silly, we got locked in there when we went for a private chat." Connor said.

"Oh, alright then." Emily said.

Soon, Connor and Jess where both on their own two feet again, stretched out and cracked, still damp with their own Perspiration. Emily stared at them both.

"Why didn't you contact the ARC on your mobile phone devices?"

"Mine doesn't get signal in there and Jess left her in there!" Connor pointed at his flat.

Jess and Connor stared at each other briefly.

* * *

><p>April lay back upon the living room sofa, her legs resting on the matching puff, and a book gently balanced on her chest. She flicked through the pages slowly, taking in the knowledge.<p>

She had given up trying to ring Connor, where ever he was, he mustn't have signal. That was her theory, and she was sticking to that like Darwin stuck to evolution. She had convinced herself he wasn't injured, if he had been the ARC would have rung his house phone, weather there was anybody home or not. He would be back, and when he was, he was defiantly going to get an ear full.

And then, without warning, her front door was flung open viscously. April leaped of of the sofa, ready to face the intruder. To her surprise, it was not an intruder, but intruders. Connor and Jess ran into the flat, both extremely red in the face. April stared at them in surprise, and yelled at Connor. "Where the hell have you been?"

It was then Connor turned to face her, and to her surprise, he ran up to her, and pushed her down onto the ground, hard. He then pulled the door shut and locked it. April screamed his name and banged on the door, demanding to be let out. He just kicked the door, telling her to be quite. She bent down and looked through the key hole. Another woman entered the flat, a brunette in Victorian era clothing. April distantly remembered her. '_Emily'_, she thought of a name. April suddenly grew extremely quiet and watched.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back." Jess ran away and disappeared around a corner. After a few seconds of silence, April heard the sharp hiss of a shower from the bathroom, and Jess's moan in pleasure.

Connor turned to Emily.

"If you hadn't had gotten us out, we would have been stuck in there all day." He thanked her.

"It was Becker who sent me." Emily said.

"We thank you." He hugged her.

"Connor you really smell, can you let go?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry." He let go.

'_So that is what the smell was!'_ April thought.

Emily looked around. "You know, I don't think I've ever been in you flat before."

Connor shrugged "Me neither."

Silence.

"Listen Emily, erm, now that you found us, I normally would invite you in for a cup of tea, but I was wondering if you could just go back to the ARC? You know, just to let Becker and Matt we are fine." Connor said.

"That's understandable." Emily nodded but didn't move.

And then, a soaked to the bone Jessica Parker reappeared around the corner, fully dressed, and smelling strongly of lavender. Connor and Emily stared at her.

"You didn't get unchanged?" He asked.

"No, then I would smell nice, but still have a pile of dirty clothes to wash. Speaking of which, your turn." She told him.

Connor stood his ground, for a few seconds, before obeying his Flatmate and rounding the corner to the bathroom. Jess turned to Emily.

"So, what made you come here?" She asked.

"Becker sent me, he was worried you and Connor where, well you get the picture." Emily said.

Jess smiled. "Why does Becker care?"

"I don't know." Emily shook her head.

Silence.

"Well, Emily, thank you for rescuing us, but I'm going to have to ask you if you could go let Becker and Matt know that we are fine." Jess suggested.

Emily raised her eyebrow. "Why is it you and Connor both want me to leave? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Pfffhht! No, what would even make you think that?" Jess laughed.

Emily stared at her.

"Jess, what where you and Connor actually doing in that cupboard?" Emily asked.

"Oh for god shakes! Emily, I am not having an affair with Connor, okay?" Jess asked.

"Promise?" Emily asked.

"I promise." Jess stated.

Emily finally broke her emotion wall, and smiled, warmly pulling Jess into a hug. Jess smiled and hugged her back. "Now," Jess let go. "Will you go tell them we are fine?"

Emily smiled. "Sure."

She turned to leave. "Oh, and tell Connor I said bye okay?"

"Sure." Jess nodded.

The second Emily disappeared through the front door, Jess ran over to the Living room door, and swung it open. April fell out onto the floor, landing a damp patch of carpet that had dripped of Jess. Jess smiled and extended her hand. April looked up and took it, and pulled herself of of the ground.

"A cupboard, seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, the one just outside of the flat." Jess blushed.

"You mean this whole time you have been locked in that?" April pointed past Jess, and out into the corridor.

Jess laughed. "Yes."

* * *

><p>AN Short chapter, I know. I've been a bit Ill recently, but I'm still trying to keep the chapters the same. Any more reviews yet on who should end up with who? No? I have Connor/Abby, Connor/Jess, Connor/April, Connor/Jess/April, Jess/April and Duncan/April all as suggestions, and I look forward to getting a winning one! Anyway, I'm gonna from now on, try to get some good old dino action back into the story, plus I'm going to have Halloween coming soon!


	13. Lesbian?

A/N It has recently come to my attention, that my story isn't making a lot of sense. For example, it was clearly stated at the start of the story that Jess and Becker where dating, and now a few chapters ago, I had Connor teasing Jess, saying that she fancied Becker. I am personally ashamed of this story, not only for those silly mistakes, but also for the length of it. I can only picture myself doing another three or four chapters, and I really wanted to reach 20 of them, maybe more. So, what I have decided to do, is once this story is complete, to rewrite it, fixing all the silly mistakes, adding in a few scenes, like Connor taking April to the hospital, and the three of them going down to the park, and hopefully, making it an all over better fic.

I shall keep the original story up, which is this one, and I shall publish a new story, called 'The Nerd and the Assistant: Ultimate Edition', in which the chapters are longer and more detailed, plus, for all of you who have been missing it, I'm also going to have Connor keep in some sort of contact with Abby, so yes, this one will feature A LOT more Conby, and hopfully, some more Jecker action, as we haven't actually seen those two togther yet.

Well, that's all from me, I shall continue this fic, and start the Ultimate Edition when this one finished, hopefully updating it with about three chapters per day. Well, what are you reading this for? The story is under that line!

* * *

><p>Connor Temple lay on his pearly white sofa, drying his hair off with a spare towel, watching the sun set over greater London. Jess Parker, Connor's field coordinator, and flat mate, sat on the floor in front of the sofa, watching the television with interest. Beside her sat a girl; a girl who in Connor's mind, was the most interesting girl in the entire planet. Because this girl, was April Leonard; the Ice Queen of London. The story of why April, who should be his primary enemy, was sharing a flat with him was a long and complex one, one that he has never regretted.<p>

Of course though, now the real challenge was arising. Abby Maitland; Connor's true girlfriend, was returning from her holiday to Brighton in a few days, and by then, April needed to be gone. Abby, after a incident with a girl named Caroline Steel a few years ago, had become the jealous type, and was constantly jealous of the attention Connor gave Jess. And, as the only real experience Abby has actually had with April, was arguing with her at work, Connor could tell, that if Abby found out that for the past week, Connor and April had been sharing a flat together, she would go, Ape.

Still though, the group had come no closer to finding April a flat, or any home for that matter. She had lost all contact with her family, after a incident a few years ago, who also now think of her to have died during the Prospero Incident. Her only friend had perished during that said incident, leaving her all alone. And yet, she still maintained a happy attitude. Ever since she had moved in with Connor, she had begun to lose her Ice Queen status, and gain a friendlier, kinder attitude. He had no idea why, after all, she had lost so much, her family, friends, her home, her job, and yet, if anything, she seemed to be happier than ever. Connor made a mental note to ask her about that one day, but not today. Today had been a long stress full day for them all.

First, during Connor and Jess's attempt to leave home for work, something Connor hasn't done all week, they had ended up locked in a broom cupboard together, much to the amusement of April. They had spent the entire day locked in there, hot and sweaty, with hardly any air, and only each other for company. Second, Emily; their work mate, had arrived and freed them from their temporary prison, almost discovering their little secret flat mate in the process. And now, because of that, Emily was no admit that because she found them in a cupboard together, they must be having some form of affair, something that Matt must have taught her about. And third, well, does there really need to be a third? They had had a tough day, no need to put labels on it. In fact, compare to what they normally do, this day was considered a holiday, a holiday to France, but still a holiday. Not last month was Jess bitten by a venoms' beetle, and thanks to her and Connor using up all the emergency adrenaline on each other during a drunken ARC Christmas party, she had nearly died as a result of that.

Still though, forgive and forget. Today was the sixth day April had stayed with them, and with April searching for a flat, and Connor and Jess returning to work in the morning, this will probably be one of the last stress-less times that they could spend together. It was silly really, Connor had only truly begin to know her six days ago, and Jess only for two days, and yet they had become great friends.

Currently, they all sat together watching _Aliens_, a personal favourite of Connor's.

_Ripley stepped out from under the garage door, wearing two tons of hardened steel armour. The Power Loaded; medieval armour with the power of a bulldozer. She took a step forward...the massive foot clanging loudly onto the metal deck. She takes another, advancing on the Alien. Ripley's expression is one you'd better hope you never see again, the fury of a mother protecting her child._

"_Get away from her, you bitch!" She popped the 'b' on bitch._

_The Alien Queen turned slowly, and let out a glass shattering screech, and leapt towards her. BANG. A roundhouse from one great hydraulic arm catches it on its hideous skull and slams it into a wall. It rebounds into a massive backhand. CRASH! The Monster gets sent spiralling backwards into heavy loading equipment._

Connor did love that film something fierce, if not for _Jurassic Park_; it would probably be his favourite film of all time.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think, he'd <em>actually<em> head-butt something." Emily said.

Emily sat in the passenger seat of a silver Toyota Hilux pickup truck, her legs folded up to her chest, giving her a false sense of security in such a odd contraption. Beside her, sat her lover, Matt Anderson, in the driver's seat. A look of anger, disappointment, and sadness plastered his face. He kept his eyes solely on the road, partly to see where he was going, partly to avoid looking Emily in the face. He sighed, and spoke up.

"Emily, he broke Lester's wall."

"He's being dramatic." Emily shrugged.

"Emily, I don't know what things where like in your time, but where I'm from, and where we currently are now, finding out that you girlfriend is sleeping with another man, is a pretty big deal." Matt said.

"It's not another man, its _Connor_. And anyway, it's not like they are actually _sleeping_ together, they are just sleeping, together. " Emily said.

"Emily, you aren't even talking about me, and I find that offensive. And anyway, Lester's going to bill him, not you. So, no real damaged done. Well, apart from the hole, and his cracked skull. When did they say he could be let out again?" Matt asked.

"A day, maybe two." Emily said

"Shame, he's quite funny when he's hallucinating isn't he?" Matt smiled.

Emily stared at him. "No, he kept thinking I was a Penguin! He kept throwing fish at me and everything!"

"Emily, they weren't fish." Matt said.

"What where they?" She asked.

"You really don't want to know." Matt said.

"Anyway, what do you think?" Emily asked.

"I like him better this way." Matt said.

"Not him, Connor and Jess, do you think that there could be something going on?"

"Between Connor and Jess?" Matt smirked. "Don't be silly. Sure they are both computer whizzes, and can't stand rats, or spiders for that matter, and they both where sandals allot, and watch _Glee_, and have bubble baths, and go to the park, and like dressing up, erm, Emily remind me, is Connor straight?"

"Straight?" Emily asked.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Anyway, Connor doesn't like the young and delicate sort of girl that Jess is; he prefers the shorted haired, strong, well built, lesbian type of girl that Abby is." Matt said.

"Lesbian?" Emily asked.

"Never mind." Matt sighed.

"No, I want to know. I hate it when I don't understand these things, it makes me look dumb." She said.

Matt sighed, "Well, remember those magazines you found in Becker's locker last week?"

"You mean of those sisters having a cuddle while in the swimming pool? Yes." Emily said.

"No, they weren't sisters Emily, they where, erm, they, uh, umm, _please_ don't make me say this." Matt blushed.

"What's wrong? You're going red again like when you explained to me what that inflatable doll we saw in the shop was for." Emily said.

"Right, let's start from the beginning. When two girls are really, really close, I mean like closer than best friends." Matt trailed off.

Emily burst out into fits of laughter, unable to control herself anymore. Matt stared at her with questionable eyes. "I _know_ what a lesbian is Matt, we did have them in my day you know. Granted, they were a bit more covered up back then, but we still had them." She laughed.

Matt blushed harder.

"Do you really think Abby is a lesbian?" Emily asked, still giggling quietly to herself.

"Well, she looks and acts like one, but, considering she and Connor are getting married, I _highly_ doubt it. I'll tell you one think though, if you came up to me one day and told me that Abby and Jess where having an affair, I'd believe you much more than I would if you told me Connor and Jess where having one." Matt said.

Emily smiled. "I'm going to tell her you said that."

"Oh you see now, that's just cruel." Matt sighed.

* * *

><p>AN Please leave a review, let me know what you think about ultimate edition! Oh, and I would like to say a personal thank you to Emmauk26, who was kind enough to leave a review on almost every chapter, as well as give me the idea for the UE!


	14. Incursion Part 1

Agonized screams ripped through the summer air in the streets of London. The streets were flooding with people as they attempted to flee the death and destruction that had suddenly appeared from nothing. Policemen and women in heavily armoured suits ran forwards through the destruction, determined to put a stop to it, before quickly realising what exactly it was that was causing it, and joining the crowd, running and screaming.

A beast, that could only be described as a wing-less dragon, leaped down from a rooftop. Its skin was dark yellow with brown strips, similar to that of a tiger. It had a lizards head and long snout, but stood up right, reaching over ten feet tall, its body balanced out by a thick tail. Its smaller front limps waved about in the air, itching for prey. It cocked its head to one side, watching the fleeing citizens of London, thinking, and wondering. Immediately, the enormous reptile sprang up, leaping onto the roof of a white van that had been freshly abandoned by fleeing workmen. It's dark, beady eyes stared out, taking in the new sites, the new smells, the new movements, _the new prey_. A small forked tongue flicked in and out.

* * *

><p><em>Beep, Beep, Beep<em>

Connor groaned and rolled over.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

He groaned and screwed up his eyes.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Jess, turn of the alarm." His voice cracked.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Jess, turn it off." He nudged her bum with his own.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Jess!"He snapped.

"Oh, I'll do it!" April snapped, rising up in between them both.

Connor was suddenly wide awake. "Where did you come from!" He stuttered.

"Manchester." She said. April climbed over Connor, and snatched something of of the bedside table.

"I meant now, don't you have your own room?" He asked.

"Nightmares. And anyway, I thought it was every blokes dream to wake up to find two beautiful women in his bed." April said.

Connor blushed.

"Well, that's Connor for you." Jess sat up."Will you turn that alarm off?"

"It's not an alarm clock, what actually is this thing?" April turned the device over in her hand.

"It's the Anomaly Detector!" Jess snatched it from her hand.

Jess fiddled with the device for a few seconds, pressing switches and turning knobs, until the alarm fell silent, and a new screen popped up.

"It's in London, it's in central London, on market street!" Jess panicked.

"At this time? Don't they know the rules? They are only allowed to open on week days, and not Wednesday evening, that's my special time." Connor joked.

"No, I'm serious, it's in market street, and it's been open for a while now." Jess said.

"Well, it's what? 6am? There won't be anybody around anyway." April said.

"Tomorrow's a bank holiday, it's going to be packed all day today, no matter what the time is. There's going to be people there!" Jess shouted.

Jess through off her covers, and stepped out into the darkness of the master bedroom, wearing only her nightly. "Connor come one! We need to go!" She stressed.

Connor sighed and lay back down, pulling the covers over his and April's head. "Connor!" Jess shouted.

Jess pulled the covers of the bed, revealing Connor to be wearing only boxers, and April her pearly white dressing gown. Jess stormed across the room and hit the light switch, causing the three of them temporary blindness. Once her eyes adjusted to the sudden change, she turned back to her to sleeping flat mates.

'_Oh, hello.'_ She thought, as he stared at Connor's almost naked body. She shook her head in shame and left the room. Connor sighed and sat up, whipping the sleep from his eyes. He swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, and put his head in his hands. April sat up behind him, and pulled him into a hug.

Connor smiled. "Did I do something good?" He asked as his flat mate spooned him.

"Nope." She said. "This is just for being an awesome friend." Connor smiled and patted her hands, motioning her to get off of him now. She obeyed and released him, lying back down in the master bed. Connor stood up, yawned, and stretched out his back. He turned back to April.

"We are going to return whatever's come through, that is, if anything has done, and then lock the anomaly, and I'll be back, it won't even take half an hour, keep my spot warm." Connor left the room.

Before Connor had even finished the word 'warm', April had fallen back to sleep, the bed now to herself. Connor stepped out into the hallway, to see a fully dresses Jess, frantically running between rooms, collecting her things. "Jess, how did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She entered the kitchen.

"Get dressed, your cloths where in the bedroom." He followed her.

"There are some things that only a woman can know how to do Connor, now, do you have the car keys?" She asked.

Connor looked around momentarily, before opening a kitchen draw, and throwing her a pair of dangly keys and closing the draw.

"Thanks, what about the camera?" She asked.

Connor reopened the same draw and threw her her pink digital camera.

"Thanks, what about my phone?" She asked.

Yet again, Connor opened the same draw, and pulled out Jess's Blackberry.

"Thanks, are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Good, please don't lock us in the cupboard this time." Jess left the kitchen.

She paused just before the front door to unlock it, to fasten her black leather belt. She unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Connor?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Before we go, can you put some pants on?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Matt swung the wheel again, and the big sliver Toyota mounted the curb. He hit the horn again, encouraging the people the move out of his way. He jinked the wheel to avoid hitting an elderly man, who seemed completely obliviously to the car hurdling towards him at sixty miles an hour, as well as the people running for their lives surrounding him.<p>

"Which way?" He ordered.

"A left up here I think." Becker said from the passenger seat.

"No, it's right your moron." Emily said from the back seat.

"I need an answer!" Matt stressed.

"It's right!" Emily yelled.

Matt pulled on the wheel, and bumped them off the Motorway and onto a Jewel carriageway. He spun the wheel sharply again, and began to drive down Market Street on the wrong side of the road.

"It's bloody typical isn't it?" Lester asked, from the backseat.

"The first time I make love to my wife in five years, and this happens! We have a dinosaur roaming the streets of London!" He snapped.

"Nobody made you come." Matt snapped.

"Well I didn't have the chance did I? Because I had to join you lot!" He spat.

Becker leant over and whispered to Matt, "You think he realised he just made a dirty joke?"

Matt smirked and kept driving.

"Why are you coming anyway Lester?" He asked.

"Well, there's a massive chance Daphne and Shaggy won't turn up, so I'll be left to save you all again." He said.

"Um, guys?" Emily asked.

"What is it Emily?" Matt asked.

"We just drove past the anomaly." She said. Matt hit the brakes and brought the Toyota to an almost instantaneous juddering halt. Becker, Emily and Lester shot forwards savagely, only to be saved by their seat belts. The group threw open their car doors' and looked around. They had stopped in the middle of the road, littered with abandoned cars, buses and scooters.

Matt and Becker quickly made their way around to the boot of the car and flung open its boot, Emily and Lester slowly followed cautiously, taking in their surroundings, careful not to miss a thing. The two pulled out the fire arms and handed them out evenly, giving Emily and Lester the pistol-like EMD's, while keeping the larger rifle-like ones for themselves. Lester snatched the EMD rifle out of Becker's hands and handed him the feeble looking Pistol version. Becker scowled at him. He pretended he didn't see.

Matt pressed charge on the EMD. "Okay, this is the same area we had the . We go over the rules; If its stands on two legs, shoot it down and return it. Don't be a hero, if you need backup, ask for it. Let everybody else know the second you find the anomaly, or a creature. And finally, don't get eaten. Ready?"

He was answered by a collection of three nods.

"Okay, go." He said.

The four parted ways and split up, Becker and Matt in one team, Emily and Lester in the other. This wasn't the first time they had done a mission like this, ever since the convergence, they all had started to see a brighter side of Lester, a kinder, more helpful side. He wasn't the only person, Becker had also turned over a new leaf, and began going on nights out with him and Connor. Admittedly, they where only to McDonalds, or GREGGS, but they were still nights out. Whilst on the subject of Becker, Matt turned his head and watched him carefully.

Becker sneaked impressively quiet through the abandoned streets of London, as quite as a mouse, taking in the area. The windows of the surrounding buildings were all dark with no sign of activity within. Perhaps whatever was here had gone? Becker turned, and noticed Matt staring at him. He nodded curtly to the captain beside him and kept walking. Together, they silently made their way through the streets of London, already losing sight of Emily and Lester. Quickly and quietly they stepped over fallen lampposts, and shattered glass, careful not to alert anything of their presents. Matt kept instantly looking towards the taller sky scrapers, as that is where the Tyrannosaurus had previously wanted to take up residents, perhaps another large animal would see the same attraction?

Only one way to find out...

* * *

><p>The engine screamed in protest as Jess put her foot down. A plume of thick black smoke sprayed out of the car's tailpipe. With a lurch Jess brought the British Mini around a turning, throwing both her and Connor against their car doors. She swung the wheel and the mini and entered the Hard shoulder. Connor stared out of the window in terror. Every Car, Bus, Taxi on the street had been abandoned. Every couple of moment an occasional straggler fled past, who had presumingly been out enjoying a night out, when, disaster struck, whatever disaster was. This part of London actually looked like a scene <em>War of the Worlds<em>. An alarming river of smoke flowed out of an over turned car, exposing the Metal ruined underneath, Connor shivered.

"Jess I don't like this, I really don't like this."

"Stop whining." She ordered.

"This is like what the T-rex did, only worse. Whatever's here is something new. Something we haven't seen yet." He said dramatically.

"Will you stop using quotes from _Aliens_?"

"Sorry. But I am serious. Whatever's here is big, and new." He said.

"Great, now I'm scared. Thanks." She snapped.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Jess jinked the wheel again, throwing herself and Connor up against the car doors.

"Look, where is the Anomaly?" She asked.

"It should be right ahead." Connor checked the hand-held.

"And where are the ARC?" She asked.

Connor typed a codeword into the hand-held. "Um, Matt and Becker are just north to it. And Emily and Lester are in GREGGS."

"Figures." Jess tutted.

"_JESUS CHRSIT_!" Connor yelled. Before Jess knew what was Connor had yelled about, there was a Primal roar of frustration, and an animal dropped down onto the bonnet of the mini, destroying a side view mirror as it did so. It bent down and peering hungry through the windscreen at its driver. Jess screamed and wrestled with the wheel, trying desperately to knock it off. It lashed out with it hugely powerful talons, slashing deep into the cars bonnet, and probably penetration its engine. The claws grated down the length of the metal, leaving two deep gouges.

Jess yanked down hard on the wheel, and accelerated, throwing the Mini down the street at full throttle. A thick black line of burnt concrete followed the vehicle down the road. Jess hit the brakes, the creature roared in shock, its claws scraping frantically against the bonnet of the car, before getting thrown over twenty feet down the road, taking the bonnet with it. The car skidded to a halt. The creature stood up and shook of its fall, and turned to the car. It cocked its head, and roared.

"Drive, now." Connor said, unnecessarily.

Jess had already hit reverse.

* * *

><p>Matt stood over the carcass of an unidentifiable animal. Using his fingers, he pushed away the white squirming maggots to examine the damage that had been done. The manner with which the creatures inside's had been savaged did not match any known animal creature to live in England, or on the planet for that matter. This was defiantly, a creature attack.<p>

"Do we know his name?" Becker asked, stood a few feet back, with his hand over his mouth.

"He?" Matt asked.

"It's a person." He stated.

It was only then that Matt actually made the connection. Releasing what he had just been doing, he jumped back in horror, and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"What was it?" Becker asked.

"A dinosaur. And a big one. Defiantly Theropod. Possibly a member of the Tyrannosaur family, if not, a Raptor." Matt said.

"Can Raptor's get that big?" Becker said, nodding towards a fallen lamp post.

Matt looked at Becker "_Oh yeah_." He nodded.

* * *

><p>"What do you think it is?" Emily asked.<p>

"Quite frankly my dear, I couldn't care a less." Lester said.

He and Emily where walking arm in arm, down a heavily abandoned street, stepping over the upturned concrete and fallen street lamps. It was like two scenes from completely different times, had been meshed together.

"Where do you think Matt is?" She asked.

"Emily I don't know." He said.

"Do you think we will have to kill it? Or should we return it?" Emily asked.

"Emily, do you even work at the ARC or do you just follow us around all day? Because either way, I'm not paying you." He stated.

"Can you hear something?" Emily asked.

And then, as if on cue, a heavily damaged British Mini came speeding around the corner. The car shot past them like a flash, leaving a trail of smoke behind. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it has disappeared. James and Emily slowly looked at each other, as if telepathically asking each other if they actually saw that.

"Was that Daphne and Shaggy?" Lester asked.

Then, with astonishing speed, an animal burst into view, emerging from the same corner the car had done. The animal was immense, the size of a two-storey building, its head bobbing back and forth as it ran. Yet for such a large creature it moved with incredible speed and agility. Emily stared in stunned silence, waiting to see what would happen. She felt the earth vibrate with each footstep. Lester moaned softly. But, the animal ignored them. Continuing at the same rapid pace, it moves swiftly past them both. They hardly had a chance to see it before its big head and body disappeared behind another building, following the path of the Mini. Lester swallowed.

And then, in the background, an explosion echoed through the streets of London.

* * *

><p>Connor lay with his shoulder and neck pinned against the roof. The seat belt burnt as it cut into his chest. A lone trickle of warm blood made its way down the side of his face. His vision blurred. Beside him, Jess groaned.<p>

They had turned a corner too fast, and the mini had crashed in to a cash point, which then exploded. The Mini had come to a stop on its roof. He looked beside him. Jess was crushed up against the ceiling, and wasn't moving. There was blood on her cheek from a cut above her eyebrow. In the background, Connor could feel the rapidly approaching feet of the creature as it neared the car. "Jess, are you okay?" He groaned.

And then, he saw a pair of elderly hands reaching in through the car window and grabbing Jess by the feet and ankles. He suddenly struggled against his seat belt to help her, before hearing a reassure voice. "Why do I have to odd sense of Déjà Vu?" Lester's voice asked.

* * *

><p>AN Told you I'd bring back the dino's didn't I? Please leave a review, I worked really hard on this one!


	15. Incursion Part 2

April sat in the living room on a fluffy white chair, holding the picture of her, and her late-sister. She had been crying.

April had abandoned her plan to get back to sleep an hour ago, and was waiting for her flat mates to return home. To stop herself from falling asleep, she had gone into the living room, to watch the sunrise. Although, soon depression took her, and she wondered what it would be like to watch the sunset with Astoria. All had gone downhill from there, and now she was curled up in the tightest ball in all of existence, cradling the picture of her younger sister.

She sniffed and placed the photograph on the table, and pressed the TV remote, determined to cheer herself up. It switched on to Granada News, and just as April went to change to channel, she spotted something.

"That's right it appears that dinosaurs have returned to walk the earth, again!" Lucy Meacock said. "Recent reports and very few Helicopter images have confirmed that there is a species of giant lizard, roaming the earlier morning streets of London. And despite the confirmed twenty seven fatalities, the Army refuse to take action on this."

"Yes that's right Lucy." Tony Morris said. "The reports of this animal match those of one of the most well known dinosaur, the Raptor. Despite there being a few flaws in this theory, the damage caused to the victim's body can only confirm that there is an animal roaming the streets of London that is not from our world."

"Luckily, we have been able to follow the creature using the Granada Reports Helicopter. At the time being, the animal appears to be hiding deep within the bowels of London, blocking off all entrances and exits into the centre of the city. This incidental cover also stops any bystanders from taking a clear picture of the beast, a technique that is currently also apply to the Granada Helicopter, which is why we are unable to provide you with the images of what's going on." Lucy said.

"As we speak the Granada Helicopter is hovering in the skies above London, ready at the first opportunity to grab a preview of the creature." Tony said.

"Oh." Lucy pressed against her ear. "We have just got word in now, a group of four people have cornered the creature on Market Street, and appear to be armed and dangerous, and yet _resisting_ fire on the beast."

April sighed and put her head in her hands. _'Connor, what have you done?'_ She thought.

She stood up and spoke, "Not again, nobody else."

* * *

><p>The beast stood with its back against the wall, roaring and slashing furiously. It sprang forward, heading straight for Connor and Lester. Jess grabbed Emily's EMD and dropped to one knee, and squeezed of four shots. The first one hit the creature in its hind, dropping it down onto its knees, while the rest shattered a glass window. It was back on its feet by the time Jess could press the charge button.<p>

"Connor are you okay?" Jess shouted.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you? Done anything exciting recently?" He joked.

"Is now really the time?" Lester snapped.

The creature stepped towards them, its fangs bared and dripping in blood.

"Emily!" Connor yelled. "The Rifle!"

She threw the EMD rifle to him. He caught it and turned to the enormous beast. He aimed, and fired. Just as the electric energy left the barrel of the weapon, the monster dropped down onto its knees, looking somewhat amused by the human's attempts. The bolt of electricity shot over its head, completely shattering a light lamp post. The animal reared back up onto its hind legs, and pounced. It happened at such horrifying speed. Jess was knocked backwards onto the concrete, the creature towering over her. She screamed Becker's named.

Connor aimed again, this time at the creatures face. Before he could change his mind, he fired the bolt at the animal's skull.

The creature, to occupied on getting its next meal, was sent spiralling off of Jess. It was unconscious before it had finished skidding across the floor.

Connor ran over the Jess and dropped to his knee's. "You okay?"

She sighed. "I'm fine, but Becker won't be when I get a hold of him."

"Good shot Connor." Emily said approaching the two.

"Yes, I suppose it was rather good." Lester agreed.

Connor helped Jess to her feet.

"You sure your okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Jess turned to the sleeping animal. "What is it?"

"Well its Utahraptor obviously, even I got that." Lester said.

"No," Connor said. "It's not, well, _it is_, but it isn't."

"_Well it is, but it isn't_? Connor what are you talking about?" Lester asked.

Connor lent down to examine the creature.

"It's Utahraptor Ostrommaysorum, the Utahraptor's European cousin. It's bigger, it's scarier. It's the king of all Raptors. It makes the one's we handle look like Bamiraptors. Plus, I'm not an expert, but I'd say it mostly comes out at night, _mostly_." Connor said, hesitating whether or not the touch it.

"I told you to stop doing that." Jess snapped.

"Sorry."

Connor stood up and checked his watch. "Where are Becker and Matt anyway?"

"Still probably trying to find us." Emily said.

"_Oh look_, the suns rising." Lester said in fake joy.

"Is that a Helicopter?" Jess pointed to the sky.

She was right; a Helicopter was hovering over London in the distance. The group could just make out the Granada logo on its side.

"Oh god, this will take some explaining." Lester sighed.

"How are they still awake?" Connor asked.

"Look out!" Emily screamed. Connor and Jess where knocked of their feet by the creatures snout as it reawaken.

"Get back!" Connor yelled.

Emily and Lester obeyed, and scrambled back a few feet. The raptor groggily raised its head and looked around, before focusing on its prey. Lester and Emily where now unarmed, the EMD's dropped in the scramble to get away. Connor desperately attempted to fend off the awakening creature with the butt of his empty EMD. It snarled, showing the two it's sharp, pearly white teeth.

Then, Emily and Lester joined hands and ran together, side by side, straight into the Raptor's side. The three tumbled to the ground painfully. The creature slashed its legs forward, destroying the skin of Emily's knee bone. She yelled out in pain and grabbed her knee. The raptor smelt the blood and lunged forward, tearing off a large chunk of her trousers. Lester wrapped his arms around the animal's neck, and struck it painfully in the back of its head, causing the great beast the turn on him, its huge teeth bared. It lunged back at him, missing removing his face by no less than a quarter of an inch. He struck it again, this time shattering his carpus bones, as well as tearing of one of the creature's proto feathers.

Emily's knee was broken, Lester's right carpus bones where shattered, Connor was unarmed and Jess was defenceless.

There was a bright flash, a small ball of energy, and the creature was sent skidding back along the ground.

Matt and Becker ran into the situation, both armed and dangerous. Connor and Jess scrambled to their feet, grabbing Emily and Lester as they did so. They dragged their injured workmates a safe distance away from the beast, just behind Becker and Matt, as the creature began to stir. The sleepy creature snarled and raised its head, looking directly at its new prey. It's breath came is soft hisses, through its now flared nostrils. It opened its mouth and roared the most terrifying noise ever imaginable.

The animal shook its hefty body over, jumping to its feet. With frightening speed it leaped towards Becker, jaws wide. Becker fired at the creature's chest, missing the target by some distance. The creature landed and Becker fell back, now completely defenceless. The Raptor roared back, and lifted its clawed foot to kick. Becker rolled, and the foot slammed down, just missing him. As he attempted the claw away, the creature raised its foot again, and this time Becker felt a sharp pain along his shoulder blades, and a sudden warm flow of blood over his T-shirt. The Raptor hadn't stabbed him, only grazed him enough to draw blood. It snarled in rage, and kicked a third time, and Becker was unable to get away, and just as the claw neared his skin, the creature toppled backwards.

Not unconscious, just injured.

Connor stepped into view, nursing his EMD. The raptor snarled and swung its body over, regaining control again. Despite a heavily injured Becker at its feet it focused on its new target. Connor smiled brightly at it, dropped his EMD, turned, and ran.

The animal, acting on instinct, took chase. Connor took one glance back at his team, and the creature, and rounded the corner of a building.

* * *

><p>He ran faster than ever before, not hearing the animal pursing him, just hearing his own breath. He saw a tree growing up the side of a building, and leapt, grabbing a branch, and swung up. He didn't panic, in fact he felt his nerdy exhilaration return to him when he saw his own legs rise up in front of his face, and hook themselves over another, further up branch. He smiled and pulled up.<p>

He was already a good twelve feet of the ground, when he saw the Raptor reach the tree. Its mouth was bloody, and bits of stringy flesh hung from its jaws. It's head could almost reach him. He continued going up fast, hand over hand, and soon he could see the top of the building through the canopy. He looked down again. The raptor was climbing the tree, and gaining on him.

Now that he was at level with the roof top, he could see a gravel floor only four feet away, and a glass pyramid of skylights. There was also a door of the roof, which meant he could get inside. In a single heavy effort he flung himself through the air, and landed sprawled out on the roof. He scraped his face roughly along the gravel, but yet leaped of the floor as if it hadn't had happen, determined to keep looking awesome. He ran for the door that led to the stairwell. Behind him, he could hear the raptor braking the branches of the tree. That meant it was still in the tree. He reached for the door, and twisted the knob. _Locked._

He pounded on the door in frustration, and then ran to the far side of the roof, hoping to see a way down, but only saw a mossy black canal. Separating the building from the canal was about ten, maybe twelve feet of concrete, way too far for him to jump. No other tree to climb down. No stairs. No fire escaped. Nothing.

Connor turned back, and saw the Raptor jumping easily onto the roof, making the building tremble under its weight. He ran to the far end of the roof, hoping there might be another door there, but there wasn't. The Raptor came slowly toward him, stalking him, slipping silently among the glass pyramids. He looked down. At this edge of the building, the canal was only eight feet away. Still too far to jump. The raptor was getting closer. Connor baked away, moving back to the far end of the roof that he had originally came to first. He took a breath, and then began sprinting toward the edge. As he raced toward the edge, he saw the canal, and knew it was still too far to jump. _What the hell? _He shrugged, and leaped off the building.

And fell.

And with a stinging shock of surprise, he felt himself get enveloped in coldness. He was underwater. He had done it! He came to the surface and looked up at the roof, and saw the Raptor staring daggers at him. He knew that, if he could do it, the raptor could do it too. He splashed in the water and thought, _Can Raptor's swim? _Although, after the submarine incident, he was sure they could.

The Raptor turned away from the edge of the roof, preparing to jump. And then, he caught site of something else, a door. A rusted door leading into the building, blowing around open in the wind. He smiled, and quickly began to swim towards it.

* * *

><p>"We can't just leave him out there, what are you, <em>mad<em>?" Jess snapped.

The group were all making their way back over to Matt's Toyota through the streets of London. Jess and Emily had their arms wrapped around Becker's waist, helping him walk, while Lester had created a makeshift sling for himself from his jacket. They had walked in silence, until Jess had spoke up.

"We are not leaving him. We are going to reload, and then go back to find him and the Raptor." Matt told her.

"But he is out there, right now, with that, _thing."_ Jess pointed into the distance.

"And we will go after him. Look, Jessica, Connor is a smart person, he has been in this situation thousands of times, and he knows what he is doing. He is probably safer on his own than his is with us." Matt told her.

"No he's not! I can't believe you are going to leave him out there!" Jess snapped.

"Personally," Lester said. "I can't believe it either."

Matt scoffed. "Becker, you must see what I mean!"

Becker groggily raised his head, his skin white from blood loose, and just stared at Matt.

"Fine!" Matt stopped walking.

"If you all think we should go after Connor now while he hardly have any power left, instead of reloading and going after Connor in a few minutes, then who am I to argue?" He snapped.

Then, with amazing speed, Matt's Toyota rounded the corner of a building. It flew past the team at amazing speed, leaving a trailing of scorched tarmac and smoke behind it. As soon as it had appeared, it had disappeared back around the corner they had just come from, leading back towards the creature. A awkward silence hung over the team.

"Have we just been carjacked?" Matt asked.

* * *

><p>AN I didn't really like how I wrote this chapter personally, but I'm looking forward to seeing what you thought of it! Please, please leave a review, it makes me write faster!


	16. The Deadliest Bitch to Ever Exist

Connor went through the hanging door at the back of the building, and entered a store room. A big stainless-steel table in the centre of the room, a big power loaded of to the left, and beyond that, a door, to which Connor guessed was a smaller store room. He rushed open and open the door, looking for a place to hide. Dust enveloped him as he opened it. He coughed and slammed it shut again.

Then, he heard it. A low hissing sound, like a large snake. The sound rose, and fell gently. If there was another sound in the room, it blend over this one easily. He wished, he really wished it was just the wind, but, he knew it wasn't. He turned around.

In the darkness of the room, he could only just make out the shape of the table, and the power loader, but there was something more. Moving smoothly among the objects, silent as a ghost except for its hissing breath, the Raptor had followed him. Connor got goose bumps, this was his first real look at the beast.

The Raptor stood ten feet all, and powerfully built. He could only see the upper torso, its legs and tail hidden behind the table. He could make out the iridescent tiger stripped pattern shining on its back. The Raptor was alert, wondering how its prey had escaped so easily. And then it occurred to Connor, it couldn't see him in the low light. That meant he was wrong, it didn't come out at night, it must have been day light on its side of the anomaly. As it came slowly moved away from him, it looked from side to side, moving its head with abrupt, bird-like jerks. The animals head bobbed up and down as it walked, the long straight tail dipped, which furthermore, heightened the impression of a bird.

A gigantic, featherless, bird of prey.

The store room was very dark, but apparently the raptor could still see well enough to move without smashing into something. From time to time, it would bend over, lowering its head below the tables. It let out a rapid sniffing sound. It then occurred to Connor, it may be blinded, but it could still smell him. He stepped back, away from the table. The raptors head snapped up alerted. It had heard him.

Connor watched in terror as the raptor moved around the table, coming closer to him.

With quick, silent movements, Connor hurried away from the table. The raptors hissing was getting louder, it hadn't seen it, but it had sensed movement in the room. It knew he was here. Slowly, Connor lowered his body, concealing his body behind a large waste bin. The raptor jerked its head around, looking directly at him. Connor froze. He was still exposed, his upper body in clear view of the dinosaur. The way it stared at him, motionlessly, told him it had heard him, but still couldn't see him. It was dark in the room, the raptor was feeling cautious.

It changed again, staring in the direction of the power loader. The dinosaur silently yawned, throwing back its long snout, exposing rows of razor-sharp teeth. Connor felt his heart pounding. Somehow, it was worse to be confronted by an animal like this in an enclosed space, rather than a forest. The size, the quick movements, the pungent odour, the hissing breath...

Up close, it was a much more frightening animal than the Giganotosaurus, or the Tyrannosaur, or even the Future Predators. The Predators where smart and powerful, but not partially skilled in hunting. The Predators would attack prey as soon as it laid eyes on it, without forming any strategy or plan. The raptor's though, the raptor family where the greatest predators to ever exist on planet earth, being more civilized and intelligent than humans at some times. Connor feared the eyes of the beast almost as much as the razor blade teeth, knowing that those where the eyes of the greatest predator to have ever existed.

The Raptor sniffed. It stepped forward – moving directly towards him! It must have caught his smell! His heart thumped.

It jerked its head right towards him. Connor nearly gasped him fright. His body went rigid and tense. He watched as the reptilian eye moved, scanning the room. Another sniff.

It's got me, Connor thought.

Then the head jerked back to look forward, and the animal turned, heading towards the smaller store room. Connor let out a breath he had been holding for what felt like hours. The Raptor sniffed the ground, and kept moving. It was now at the open door to the smaller room. Connor could see speaks of dust billowing out, curling along the floor towards the animals feet. One big clawed foot lifted, and then came down again, silently. The dinosaur hesitated.

And then, it went it.

The head disappeared, then the body, then the tail.

Connor leaped of the ground, sprinted, flinging his entire weight against the door, slamming it shut. It slammed on the tip of its tail! The door wouldn't lock! The Utahraptor roared, a terrifying sound, and Connor realised his bowels. There was a sudden jerk, and the tail was gone. He slammed the door shut, and flipped the lock. Closed!

It wouldn't hold for long! He heard the raptor pounding against the door, and felt the vibrations. Connor leaned against the horizontal door handle, holding it shut, he knew from experience that raptors could open doors. The raptor roared like a lion, its voice not disturbed by the wooden door. Connor looked around frantically, for anything that may delay the raptor's escape. And then he spotted something. At the top, and bottom of the door, a pair of stainless steel locks. He reached down to close the bottom lock, at the same time the raptor slammed the door.

It flung open, and Connor fell to the floor. The animal hadn't expected it to open, and had already turned around for another try, giving Connor enough time to slam it shut again, and lock the bottom of the door. The raptor hit the door again, vibrating Connor's body. Connor lifted his hand and tugged at the upper lock.

_Locked. _

Connor stepped back from the door as the raptor slammed into it again. With each impact, the wooden framed cracked and groaned, but held. The Utahraptor was locked in. Connor Temple had captured an Utahraptor.

* * *

><p>"Let's recap." Matt huffed.<p>

"We don't have any charge left. We are one man down. It's nearly the middle of the day. We have the world's greatest predator roaming the streets of London. And finally, we have been car-jacked." Matt said.

"And Becker's dying!" Jess snapped.

"_And _Becker's dying." Matt added.

"I'm _fine_." Becker snapped.

"There's a massive hole in your back!" Jess panicked.

Becker lay on the pavement, his head resting on Jess's lap, both soaked in blood. Jess and Becker's T-shirt had been removed, and wrapped in a makeshift bandage around Becker's waist, stopping the further flow of blood. Matt was sat on the curb a few feet away, an EMD on his lap, its guts spilled out on his lap. Lester passed back and forth in the distance, presumably yelling at somebody on his mobile phone.

"Stop bickering! We need to make a plan." Matt ordered.

"Will you stop acting like everything's fine!" Becker snapped. "Connor's dead! There's a Raptor as big as a Gruffalo in downtown London! The skies gone purple and Emily's disappeared."

"Becker I'm over here." Emily said approaching the group.

"Lester says there's still no word from the Prime minister." Emily said.

"What do you mean the skies purple?" Matt asked.

"He's hallucinating." Jess told him.

"I'm not hallucinating!" Becker snapped.

"Emily will you sit down? Everything's going to be all right." Matt told a very angry Emily.

"No Matt, it won't! Becker's dissolutional and he can tell it won't!" Emily snapped.

"I can only see whiteness! _I've gone blind_!" Becker panicked.

"Becker that's my bra, now stop staring at my chest." Jess told him off.

"Well," Matt stared. "It would help if you put a top on."

"I wasn't talking to you. And I'm presuming that thinking I was talking to you meant you were doing it too, which I'll talk to you about later. And I can't, I'm using it as Becker's bandage." Jess said with disgust.

"Sorry."

"I'm going to go after him." Emily said.

"No your not." Matt said.

"Why not? Somebody needs to! Becker's stomach is see-through, Jess is taking care of him, Lester's got a broken hand, and your trying to get free energy, which I'd like to point out, nobody has ever done in all of history!" Emily snapped.

Matt threw the broken EMD to the ground and stood up. "Fine then, go! Go, if it's so bad with us!"

"It is!" Emily snapped.

"Will you two shut up! Something's happening to Becker." Jess said with worry.

The two fell silent, and lent down beside Becker.

Becker moaned and twisted his head, looking left and right with wide terrified eyes, and then vomited onto the pavement. He immediately went into convulsions, his body vibrating. Matt grabbed his arms and tried to hold him still. Becker vomited again, this time straight into Matt's face. Matt gasped and fell backwards, hitting his head hard on the concrete. Becker gave one final spastic jerk and fell still.

Jess watched his still body with wide, teary eyes.

"Is he?" Emily asked.

Her hand shaking in fear and dread, Jess gently put her hand on his neck. She let out a breath she hadn't realised he was holding.

"No, he's alive. Barely, but he's hanging on. He's gone into a state of shock." Jess said blankly.

"I hate this job." Matt said, sitting up, wiping Becker's vomit off his own face.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine." Matt rubbed the back of his head. He hand blood on his hands.

Lester cautiously approached the group, having watched the entire event from a distance.

"Um, I just got off the phone with Head Officer Parleideantor; he's offered to do an air strike on the city. But erm, only if we are left with no other option." Lester sighed.

The group was silent.

"We look for Connor. If we can't find him within half an hour, we have to assume it's already got him, and we go through with Parelideantor's plan." Matt said.

Jess and Emily stared at him in shock. "That would destroy London."

"A bit over dramatic. It would just destroy this area of the city." Matt told them.

"_Bit over dramatic_? Matt, that's genocide!" Jess snapped.

"Most of the city has been evacuated already." Matt told her.

"Yeah, _most._ The only people left are little babies in the hospital and disabled old people who can't leave the house!" Emily snapped.

* * *

><p>He stood back and marvelled at his achievement, caught up in the moment. The Raptor roared and smashed into the door frame again, this time almost taking it off its hinges.<p>

Then he caught sight of something else in the room, poking out from beneath the table. A steel pole. He leaped to the floor and dragged it out, ready to defend himself. It was then he made out it wasn't a pole, but in fact the bottom of a ladder. He glanced around the room, trying to spot anything he could use as a weapon out of his reach. Then, he looked up. The ceiling.

With a heave, he pulled the steel ladder frame out and set it up on the floor beside the table. Its top step was gently hovering below the ceiling. Connor sighed, it wasn't going to be easy, he thought. With a hiss, the raptor charged the door again, this time the door creaked and groaned, getting ready to give way. With the speed of the raptor, he ran up the ladder, accidently hitting his head on a ceiling panel.

"Shit." He grabbed the back of his head.

He heard a clang, and realised that with the impact, he had caused a ceiling panel to fall loose. He slammed his fist into it, and sighed in relief as it broke apart, revealing a dark hole in the ceiling.

"I have always wanted to do this!"

He crawled into the open panel through the ceiling, and into a dark dust filled crawl space. There was another roar, and this time he heard a metal snap, telling him a lock had broken off. He panicked, and dashed across the ceiling panels, moving fast, but carefully enough so as not to break through. He felt the physical vibrations of the raptor pounding against the door as he passed over it, unbeknownst to it. The Raptor roared and hit again. He suddenly deeply, deeply regretted not knocking down the ladder.

He doubted the raptor could climb it, but at least it wouldn't have given it a clear path to where its prey had escaped to again.

Then, he heard the by far the most terrible sound he had heard all night. The raptor roared in frustration, and smashed the door down, shattering it all over the store room. It went silent for a moment, which told Connor it had noticed he was missing. There was another roar, and the animal head butted the metal ladder, it crashing to the floor in metallic ruckus. The Raptor was smart, powerful...and very pissed off, the three deadest combinations in the history of the planet.

Even with the clear distance he had made away from the room, he could hear the animal's tantrum. It thrashed about, leaping on and off of the table, kicking dust bins, shatter glass windows.

Soon though, as Connor crawled further and further away from the beast, his claustrophobia began to set in. The darkest surrounded him, and he began breathing heavily, but kept crawling at full speed. Caught up in the moment, he would have betted his life the vent was getting smaller. He scurried like a rabbit, as fast as he could, determined to get as far away from the beast as possible. In the distance, he heard the raptor roar out again, it clearly and deadly aggravated. He coughed up dust bunny and kept going, as frightened as a child on a roller coaster. Without even realising it, he had begun to weep, his body reacting different to his mind in the enclosed space.

As he finally stopped hearing the Raptors whaling, he began to slow.

Up ahead, he spited a shred of sun light, and then catches sight of a chain metal wall panel at the end of the tunnel. He sighed in relief. He reached a metal gate which shone with daylight. Connor reached out and pulled it loose.

He climbed down out of the air duct and onto a light blue platform beside a cardboard cut-out of Jeremy Clarkson, and then he realized that he had run into a London Shopping centre, and a rather big one by the looks of it. On each wall in the rectangular building, a series of abandoned and closed shops spread out as far as Connor could see. He moved, slowly edging his way past the indoor shops. He could see another door, a glass door, leading out into the open city. He smiled and took off into a run.

He neared the door, he saw the real world coming back to him, a lone tree, a empty car park, and Matt's Sliver Toyota. That meant the ARC where already in the building! He slowed and looked around, wondering if whether to leave. If they were already in the building, should he try to find them? Warn them that the raptor was still in the building? Or should he wait in the car, and contact them on the radio?

Then, very distantly, he heard a thud. He stood completely still, and listened. It was quiet, and faint, the vibration of the sound much more physical than the sound itself. He heard it again, this time much louder. It was too loud to be the Raptor. For starters, it was on the opposite side of the building, and it was also way too light the make such a noise simply by walking. Little did Connor know, it was doing so much more than walking.

There was a roar, an explosion of dust, wood and bricks, a shriek of pain, and suddenly Connor was on the floor, getting crushed under a pile of rubble. He rolled over and groaned, pushing a larger brick off his chest. He moaned and pulled his body up, sitting up straight. His eyes grew wide.

The Utahraptor was stood towering over him, it's shiny tiger striped skin buried under layers of yellow dust. Scattered around its feet lay sheets of dust, broken bricks, snapped water pipes, and shattered glass. Beyond the creature's injured body, was gaping black hole in the wall, going straight through into the store room Connor had been in not ten minutes before. The Raptor, _had broken through the wall_.

The raptor's head lolled from side to side, clearly dizzy from the impact. It raised its head and sniffed the air. Its forked tongue slicked out, cautiously. The animals head jerked in a spas attack, and then cocked to one side, its vision regaining. Connor lay frozen on the floor, as the beast began to see him. The Raptor bent over, and poked Connor's thigh with its snout, and snorted. Connor started to cry again. Its teeth bearing, the creature lowered its head down to his own, its golden amber eyes piercing deep into his soul. It pulled back, ready to strike.

The Raptor paused. It heard something. From behind it, the '_whoosh_' sound of automatic doors. The dinosaur stepped aside, revealing a blond humanoid stood in the door way, heavenly lights surrounding her.

Connor's first though, Abby had returned. But no, this person hair was too long, and she was a clear foot hirer than Connor's girlfriend. The girl stepped out, nursing an EMD rifle in her delicate arms, its strap done tightly around her shoulder. She took a step, her foot echoing dramatically through the empty shopping centre. Her face expression is one you should hope never to see again, the fury of a lion protecting its cub, or a husband defending his wife. Hell hath no fury like she wield at her hands, primal, murderous rage surged through her, banishing all fear. After the things this girl had seen, she held no fear as she faced off against the world's greatest predator, she refused to loos another person.

"Get away from him, you _bitch_!" April spat.

The Raptor screeched and turned to her, shaking the dust from its body. With a battle cry, the creature charged forward, its speed in no way damaged by the fall it had previously taken. It crossed the mall in no less than three strides. April took aim, and fired a blot of blue electricity into the creature's hind leg. The animal screamed and flipped over, face first onto the plastic checker board flooring. In one swift movement, it rolled its humongous body over and crouched into its pouncing position, just as April fired another shot. This shot missed the creature's skull by some distance, shattering a shop window. The dinosaur snarled and jumped in a blur of rage, slashing its claws with unbelievable fury. It landed beside April, much to her shock. She stepped back in terror, pressed the blue charge button, and fired another shot. The Raptor ducked, and April's shot tore through the automatic glass doors.

Connor had frozen in a state of shock, unable to comprehend images happening before him. April, a girl with no experience fighting dinosaurs, damaged from a head injury and told not to leave the house, was gunning down the most vicious creature to ever walk the planet.

The Raptor reared back, and lifted its clawed foot to kick. April dropped to the floor and rolled, and the foot slammed down, just missing her. She raised the EMD, and fired a charge, directly at the creature's clawed foot. It whaled, and collapsed down onto the ground beside her. The animal roared and lunged for her, which April only just avoided by rolling out of the way. Acting quickly, the creature swung its legs around, and got steadily back onto its feet. It screeches in anger, and turned back towards April, who was attempting to crawl towards Connor.

The raptor lunged forward and bit into her ankle, it's sharp, razor blade teeth easily penetration her skin. She screamed in agony as her blood splattered out onto the plastic floor. It began to drag her backwards, taking her back to its nest.

"Connor!" She screamed.

Connor finally snapped out of his trance, and crawled out of the wreckage of the wall, determined not to lose another friend. He crawled frantically towards her, and grabbed her collar at the last second. He pulled her back, much to the annoyance of the raptor. The raptor tugged on April's leg again, causing her the cry out in pain. The raptor easily had the upper hand, and began dragging the two of them along the floor. Her face smeared with tears and dirt, April brought the EMD up to the creatures face. Their eyes locked for a moment, and suddenly, everything went slow. She had the barrel pressed against the creatures head, and her index finger on the trigger. But, something was stopping her from firing. The look on the creatures face as it dragged them; it wasn't aggression, or hatred, but fear, and hunger.

She could feel its heart beat pulsing through the metal of her weapon.

It wasn't a monster, it was an animal. An Animal in a world in didn't understand, starving. It was the circle of life. The old fashioned Predator and Prey scenario. It wasn't evil, or doing this to play the villain, but simply doing what it needs to survive, the same way Connor and April where doing at this moment. If they let the raptor take them, they would die. If they escape the raptor, there was a large chance the raptor would die of hunger. If she pulled the trigger, there was a massive chance the raptor wouldn't survive such a shock. It was a dog eat dog world, only one species was going to leave this building alive, and in April's mind, the dinosaurs had their chance, and they blew it, the humans where now the dominate species of the planet.

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>For those of you who made the connect int his chapter for the April VS Utahraptor scene, Well done! Stories nearly done now!<p>

Thanks loads if you are reading this, it means you have made the effort to read the entire story! Please leave a review, and let me know what you think about it! Only one, maybe two more chapters left now!


	17. Hospital Bromance

Connor awoke. A constant beeping sounded not far from his head. Voices of people could not recognize echoed around him, he slowly opened his eyes. Above his, a smooth white ceiling with rails holding a curtain stood in place of the reptilian monster he last saw. He slowly looked over to his left to see he was in a hospital bed next to a large window overlooking what Connor guessed was London.

Connor continued to stare out the window, trying to remember how he ended up here. The last thing he remembered was trying to pull April away from the Utahraptor. He heard a moan. He looked to his right to see another bed beside his own, presumably for another patient. It took him a minute to recognize the patient.

"Becker?" He asked.

"The one and only." The man groaned.

He was dresses in a white hospital patient uniform, with multiple wires hanging off his arms and legs, all leading to a machine that measured his heart rate.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"West London Hospital. We both are." Becker told him.

"Isn't that where?" Connor asked.

"The Diictodons? Yeah." Becker nodded.

"Good ideas, good times." Connor said.

Silence.

"How long have I been here?" Connor asked.

"Connor I'm probably not the best person to talk to right now." Becker told him, obviously in pain.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He apologised.

Connor lay back in his bed. It was day light, if not approaching sunset, which meant that it could be the same day? Or he could have been unconscious all day. No, he wasn't that injured, the only thing that would have made him fall unconscious is the Doctor's injections. Multiple questions started to fill his head.

How did he and Becker get here? Where was April? Why wasn't she here? Where was the Utahraptor? Was it here? Did it kill her? Was it dead? What would the happen if the ARC got hold of April? Was it the same day? Had Abby gotten back yet?

"Connor you do know you are saying that all out loud." Becker snapped.

"Sorry." Connor mumbled.

"Who's April? Isn't she the hot blond from Prospero?" Becker asked.

"Yeah, long story, another time." Connor told him.

"We have time." A new voice entered.

Connor and Becker sat up, hoping to spot their intruder. Matt Anderson was stood in the door way, leaning against the frame. He looked rough; a large bloody tear leading from his shoulder to his cheek had been stitched up, giving him a very sinister look. He had large purple bags under his eyes, he obviously was extremely stressed. He entered the room.

"Pardon?" Connor asked.

Matt walked to the side of his bed, and pulled a bedside curtain, revealing another bed on his opposite side. Lay in the bed, was April Leonard. Her blond hair was once again soaked with dried blood, making it matted and knotty. She had a long drip wire attached to her arm, which plugged into another machine, almost identical to Becker's, but with a stronger heart beat. She was sleeping, peacefully. Matt stared down on her with shame, but Connor knew it wasn't direct towards her, but himself.

"I um, I, I, I, She, I, um, erm, I, she." Connor stuttered.

"It's over Connor, Jess told us everything. Just be happy Abby isn't back yet." Matt told him.

Connor was silent.

"What happened?" He asked.

Matt sighed. "You distracted the creature and lead it into the storage area of the London Shopping Centre, where it then broke down the wall into the main hall of the centre. While, Becker had been stabbed in the back by the raptors claw, and Lester had broken his hand. April stole my car and shot the creature down. Unfortuanly it still had its jaws clammed around her foot; we arrived just in time to get it off, before it caused a blood clot. We transported the creature the menagerie and you four here."

"Four? Wait, you mean it's still alive?" Connor asked.

"Four; You, Becker, April and Lester. And yes, the creatures in the menagerie, it will be Abby's responsibility once she gets back." Matt told him.

"What's the date?" Connor asked.

"28th September, why?"

Connor smiled. "It's my birthday on the 30th, I'm so glad I didn't miss it. Plus that's the night Abby is suppose to set off from Brighton."

Matt smiled and patted him on the back. "We actually thought we'd lost your for a minute."

Connor smiled harder.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He grinned.

"Unfortuanly." Becker mumbled.

Connor stopped smiling and glared at Becker, before turning his attention back to the sleeping woman in the bed beside him. That woman had caused so much trouble, and confusion, and yet, for some strange reason, Connor never regretted the day he saved her. "How's she doing?" He asked Matt.

Matt stepped back to look at her, and said "Oh, she's fine. Doctor said though that the sprain she had on her back after the fall may come back, which might put her in a wheelchair for a few days, but nothing too bad."

Connor nodded. "So um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did Jess say?" He asked.

"Well she said that you where to too kind and noticed April's body in Prospero, so you rescued her and hid her in your flat. Then a few days later you told Jess about her, and the two found out how good they get along. She also told me how sorry she was for what she did, and that she only did it because she thought she was on the good side." Matt told him.

"So wait," Becker interrupted. "My Jess has been sharing her flat with another man, _and _a criminal?"

"Another man?" Connor asked.

"He means you." Matt told him.

"Ah." Connor nodded.

"I hate to interrupt your little bromance here," Lester said, entering the room, with his right arm bandaged up tightly in a sling. "But Connor, Becker, you have visitors."

* * *

><p>Short chapter, waaaayyy off with the characters, crap grammar, and an all over terrible piece of writing, I know. But, I rushed this one, because River Song is about to kill the Doctor, and I really don't want to miss it! Plus, England is under a MASSIVE heat wave right now, so everybody is really hot and stressed, including myself, so I'm sorry, it will be re-written in the neardistant future.

Oh, and for those of you who don't know, I have recently published my first M rated Primeval fic, called 'Questions', and it's the first Connor/Jess story on all of FanFiction, which includes a sex scene. I'm not good at sex scenes, and It was mostly my friend, Spinosaurus666 who wrote it, so if you spot any mistakes, you can contact either one of us to let us know.

Please leave a review!


	18. Game Over Man!

"Come on Conn! Open mine next!" Duncan begged.

The mood was cheerful. Very cheerful. Connor was sat on the white carpet of Jess's flat, surrounded by shredded wrapping paper. April and Jess sat on the sofa, watching him cheerfully, with Duncan sat on the arm rest beside April. Duncan leant over and handed Connor a small package. Connor gleefully took it and ripped apart the _Alien VS Predator_ wrapping paper. Once the paper was shredded, he was left with a DVD box set of the Alien Quadrilogy. Connor smiled brightly, thanked Duncan, and placed the box set on a pile made up of, Assassins Creed on the PS3, a Tobuscus T-shirt, a Doctor Who Series 6 Box Set, Jurassic: The Hunted on PS3 and a dog tag, with Connor's, Jess and April's face on.

You are probably wondering why this is happening. Well, the answer is simple. Today is Connor Temple's birthday. Allow me to catch you up. A few days ago, Connor, April Leonard and their work mate's, Hilary Becker and James Lester, where admitted to hospital after an incursion with an Utahraptor in down town London. The next day, Matt Anderson and Emily Merchant arrived, and took the group to their separate homes. Jess, the flat mate of Connor and April, was also their landlord (mistress?), as they owed it to her that they had a place to live. Of course though, these three weren't sharing the flat. Three people in one flat? That's ridicules. No, there is actually another person who lives in the flat, Abby Maitland, Connor's fiancé.

Abby had recently turned into the jealous type, after almost losing Connor to a girl named Caroline Steel. If she knew that Connor was sharing his flat with another woman, then Connor would seriously injure, and left with a massive chance that once he and Abby where married, he would not be able to conservate the marriage. Currently, she was in Brighton, planning their wedding with her family, which was rather convent.

"It's like being a kid again!" Connor smiled brightly.

"Hey, it was Jess's idea to get you the birthday cake with candles." April shrugged.

"Well thank you." Connor kissed the top of Jess's head.

"What about me? It was my idea to get the clown!" Duncan interrupted.

"And it was very nice, but I'm not kissing you." Connor smiled.

"I don't like Clowns." Jess said sheepishly.

April leaned into to her.

"He says clown, it's actually just Becker with his face painted." April told her.

Jess giggled.

"Someone help me up!" Connor asked, unable to get off the floor.

April and Jess bent over and grasped Connor's arms. With a heave, they lifted him up off the floor, and onto his feet. April sat back down on the sofa, and Jess and Connor made their way over to the window. Duncan slid off the arm rest and made his way over to Connor's present pile. He lifted up a PS3 game. "Unbelievable! Assassins Creed, I've been trying to find this version everywhere!"

"I think it's' multiplayer, fancy a game?" Connor turned to Duncan.

"Seriously?" Duncan grinned.

Connor shrugged. "Why not?"

Duncan quickly waddled over to the Television set with the DVD clapped in his hands. Connor joined him, and picked up a pair of controllers from the second self, and sat back on the sofa, next to April. Duncan popped the disk in, and sat down next to Connor, where he got handed a controller. April smiled and shook her head. Jess saw this, and leaned in to April and whispered into her ear 'You can take the Man out of Childhood, but you can't take the childhood out of the man."

April smiled and nodded. She hoped of the sofa, and she and Jess made their way into the Kitchen, where April flipped the kettle on, and Jess sat at the table. Once the kettle had begun to boil, April joined Jess at the table.

"So, how's life?" April asked.

Jess giggled.

"What?"

"'_How's Life?'_ We aren't eighty eight years old." Jess smirked.

"Well what do you want to talk about then?" April smiled.

"I don't know. You." Jess said.

"Me?" April asked.

"Sure. Connor might, but I don't know that much 'bout you." Jess said.

April shrugged.

"April Leonard. Born in Manchester. Only child. Worked at Prospero since high school."

"No, more than that, like, what's your favourite film? Or your colour?" Jess asked.

"What's my favourite colour? We aren't five." April smirked.

"Touché."

"Well um, I don't really have a favourite film. I did like Titanic, but its' defiantly not my favourite." April shrugged.

"No favourite film?" Jess asked.

"Not really." She said sheepishly.

"What about animal? You have to have a favourite animal?"

"Snakes. Defiantly. I love them, and the little faces that they have. And if you look at them head on, it looks like they are smiling, and they are just lovely!" April grinned.

Jess smiled. "That's what I'm talking about, you should open up a bit more, you know, and let people know these things."

April shrugged.

"I guess so." She said sheepishly.

Jess nodded.

"Now, um, have you found anywhere decent yet?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah, there's a couple, most of them quite far away though, and the only ones in London cost _way _too much."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you like." Jess smiled.

"Thank you." April smiled.

"I'm serious, it's been fun having you around, and I know Connor's certainly enjoyed it." Jess smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" April raised her eye brow.

"Oh, nothing." Jess grinned.

Jess stood up and left the kitchen. Curious, April followed her, and the two both re-entered to kitchen, to see Connor and Duncan squashed together on the sofa, roughly moving back and forth switches on their controllers. Jess sat on the arm beside Connor, and April with Duncan. "Who's winning?" Jess asked.

"Pffttthhh." Connor snorted. "Me."

"Hey no you're not! Look I just stabbed that bloke in the eye!" Duncan snapped.

"Duncan that was me and it was you I stabbed."

"Wait, we're against each other? I thought we had to kill the people in black!" Duncan panicked.

"Duncan, those are your team mates." Connor smirked.

"Ohhhh." Duncan fell silent.

"So, Duncan, any luck on finding a flat yet?" Connor asked.

"Your just trying to put me off, well I've got news for you Conn, It's not going to work!" Duncan smiled.

The TV screen then went blank, and big letter appeared in the centre, spelling the words 'GAME OVER'. Beneath that, appeared 'Connor Wins!'.

"Oh." Duncan said.

"Wait, you're looking for a flat?" April asked.

"Oh yeah, there's something growing in my current one." Duncan told him.

"You haven't seen any in the London have you?" She asked.

"Well none that I can afford." Duncan told her.

"No, just any in general." April asked.

"Oh, well, I err, There was a few, mostly grumpy council flats. Nothing special really." He trailed off.

"Do you have any records of them? Any way I could get in contact with the owners?" April asked.

"If there's one thing you need to learn." Connor interrupted. "Duncan, always keeps records."

"Yeah, I have them in the DM." Duncan told them.

"DM?" Jess asked.

"Duncan Mobile." Connor told her.

"Ah." Jess nodded.

"Well, do you think I could take a look at them? Preferably soon?" April asked.

"Oh, erm yeah, sure." Duncan stood up hastily. "Do you want to go now, or, erm, wait?"

"No, come on, show me them now." April stood up.

April walked towards the living room door; Duncan hesitated, before slowly following. Jess slowly leaned down to Connor, and whispered in his ear 'I think he likes her'. Connor smirked. As April clutched the door knob, she heard a metallic click. April stepped back from the door in shock, only the have it thrown open in front of her.

"Connor! I'm home!" Said Abby Maitland, entering the room.

The look of joy and excitement of Abby's face was replaced with the Ice Queen look April had just about copyrighted. With her mouth hanging open, she looked from Connor, to April, to Duncan, to Jess, back to Connor, and then back to April. She dropped her luggage on the ground, and her face finally grew an emotion. Emotions. A mixture of anger, hatred, betrayal and finally, shock. She turned her head towards Connor in an almost robot-like movement. She closed her mouth, and inhaled deeply. She blinked.

"Abby!" Connor said with fake joy. "You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"_Connor!_ What the fu-"

* * *

><p>It's Game Over man! End of Chapter 18! Get to de Chopppaaaa! The End! Whatever ending you want to call it, it's still the ending! Or is it? O_O<p>

I am terrible sorry for the relay, and how the last few chapters have turned out. I have recently been on holiday, so have been unable to update, but I have returned now, and have published the finale chapter. Unfortuanly, I have decided to take a small break from writing FF, just for a little while, while I get my life back on track. So, The Nerd and The Assistant: Ultimate Edition, A Unspoken Threesome, Chapter 3 of Top Gear: Isla Sorna Special and the next Chapter of Broken Lives will be a while, hopefully I'll be back on after Halloween. Well, As I have already said, should be rewritten one day, and I will one day get around to it! Promise! Hey, _I promise_.

So, any questions, compliments, insults, or whatever the hell you want to tell me, please feel free to leave a review, because if you are reading this, and you don't leave a review, then the next time you open a door, Samuel L Jackson shall be on the other side, with one arm (Yes, a JP reference) and a Machine Gun. He will look into your eyes, and say 'This is your last chance'.

Well, nearly Halloween right? You should check out my Halloween Special FanFiction, 'Xenomorph Territory', a parody song based around Alien VS Predator, just for Halloween!

Congratulations on finishing the story, and actually having the balls to read it!


End file.
